The darkness inside me
by saladarez
Summary: That night Kurt's life was changed forever. With Blaine by his side will he keep his grip on humanity or will the darkness inside him consume and corrupt him forever. Klaine Vampires! The Vampire Diaries kind!
1. The Human

_Ok guys! Now I have done a one shot it is time to get serious! The vampires in this are the type from the vampire diaries. So for anyone who does not watch that show I will try to explain it as much as I can! Here is The Darkness inside me._

"Why do I deserve this" I studied myself in my vanity mirror that morning in June, my left cheek was shade of blue and yellow from being shoved into a locker by Karofsky the day before. That wasn't the worst of it, I had cuts and bruises all over my body from multiple locker shoves, trips and punches made by the jocks of McKinley high school. What had I ever done to deserve any of the torment that I had been put through over the years?

Oh wait then I remembered, I was a _FAG._

I shivered, I hated that word, and I had been called it ever since I came out along with all the physical injury, so what if I like men! I already have a boyfriend so why should any of them feel threatened! I just shuddered it off and started applying makeup to the bruise on my face wincing at the pain I felt whenever I touched it.

Once I had gotten dressed giving myself one last look in the mirror I headed down stairs to see Dad, Carol and Finn getting ready to head of to either work or school. "Hey kiddo" Burt greeted me as I sat myself down at the table. "Hey Dad, um could you pick up some of my clothes from the dry cleaners, I've got glee tonight?" Burt joins me along with carol sitting opposite him. "Sorry kiddo, I have to work late tonight at the shop" I sighed slumping into my chair. "Don't worry hon, I'm going to the market down the street from it so I'll stop by when I'm done" Carol added. I thanked her as I finished a very small breakfast because seriously, when you are a cheerio gaining a pound means a fate worse than death in Miss Sylvester's book.

Finn walked up to us to grab his books "Could you also get some more cheese slices?" he asked. Carol sighed and just nodded along "I swear Finn you'll get fat from all those grilled cheeses, its not going to happen again" Finn smiled widely, _god he could be such a child sometimes._

Finn turned to face me "C'mon bro, time for school" My heart clenched at the very word, picking up my bag, giving dad a pat on the shoulder before exiting out the door. Finn halted me at my car. "Dude seriously, you need to tell your dad about what's been going on, you may have fooled him this time with the make up but sooner or later he's going to notice how you always come home limping"

I sighed before nudging Finn aside to get into my car. "Finn, my dad has enough problems with his heart without this causing more stress for him, just leave it okay" Finn raised his hands up in surrender and headed towards his car. I started to put on my seatbelt when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out to read the message.

_Can't wait to see you tonight ;) call me later? Xx B_

I smiled to myself. Me and Blaine had been dating for nearly six months now and it was about the only good thing going for me. I remembered him confessing his feelings to me right before our first kiss, our first date at Breadstix, how he always looked at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes, how he told me he loved me after nationals. Seeing him was the highlight of every day. I quickly answered.

_Maybe, depends how desperate you want to see me Anderson ;) Xx K_

It didn't take long for him to reply back. _Oh believe me Hummel I am dying of anticipation over here ;) Xx B_

I just laughed. Blaine could really be un-dapper at times. I started MY engine and made MY way out the driveway.

The school day had gone pretty well. Sure I had the usual name calling and insults but I had only been slushied once so I was a little late for fourth period, thank god I stopped wearing my designer labels to school, those clothes were far to expensive to replace but apart from that the day went by rather quickly. I left my last class and headed for glee rehearsal when I heard a rough voice coming from behind me.

"Hey lady boy"

No. not today, I was not going to go through with this today. The voice spoke again "Hey fag I'm talking to you!" Suddenly I was cornered by a group of big beefy men wearing letterman jackets with Karofsky head in centre. "Where do you think your going?" he sneered pushing me up against the nearest locker with a loud _clang_. I glared at him with my best bitch face. "None of your business" I retorted trying to get away but was blocked by two large fists colliding with my stomach. I winced at the pain as I sank to the floor, looking up to see Karofsky high fiving the two jocks.

"Going to fairy club are you ya big fag!" Karofsky shouted at me. I looked around trying to find a witness but the hallway empty. I was tired of this, tired of being his human punch bag, of living in fear as I walked through the halls. "I said it's none of your business you big Neanderthal!" Karofsky's face went hot red and I felt a surge of pain as Karofsky kicked me in my face. I couldn't protect myself as the kicks kept coming along with many hateful words. When the kicking stopped Karofsky spat right in my face "That'll teach you ya little fag!" With on more kick for good measure he laughed as he and the other jocks walked away laughing and jeering.

I was alone, lying on the floor. My face felt numb with pain and I was sure it was bleeding but that couldn't keep the tears rolling down my face. Why! What did I do to deserve this! I kept on thinking as I sank into the floor. I had never felt so alone.

"Kurt!"

I looked up to see Mercedes running towards me. She kneeled down next to me. "What happened? Who did this to you?" I just looked at her, all the sadness and worry in her eyes made my feel a little better, it was nice knowing that you had someone who cares about you. "K...Karofsky" I stuttered as she lifted me up, luckily I wasn't badly hurt anywhere on my body but my face so I was able to walk, with Mercedes supporting me. "C'mon, let's get you to Mr Schuester.

When I got in the choir room everyone gasped, wide eyed at my face. "Oh god I don't look that bad do I?" All the girls had enveloped me in a hug while the guys got out of there seats looking pretty pissed. "Kurt, what happened?" Mr Schuester came up to me, his face riddled with concern but I couldn't answer. Mercedes explained what happened, how Karofsky and his pals beat me up and I swear Finns face created a new shade of red to match his anger. "That's it! Karofsky's dead!" He shouted with Rachel's arms on his shoulders trying to calm him down. I made my way towards him. "Finn, please just leave it". He looked at me in shock "No Kurt this crap has gone on enough! I'm telling Burt and we are getting this finished now!" I looked up right at him in is face "No Finn! You can't!" Dad couldn't find out about this, he would get so angry he could seriously hurt himself.

Tina put her arms on my shoulders. "Kurt, you can't keep hiding this anymore". Quinn put her hand gently on my face with a paper towel trying to clean off some of the blood. "If you tell someone Karofsky will be expelled, you'll be safe. Brittney stared at me with a sad look. "And then you can go back to being my happy baby dolphin". Brittney always says that dolphins are gay sharks but I was too upset to even find her stupidity charming. I looked around the room to see all the guys looking at me with concern, even Puck looked a little teary eyed. Finn walked back up to me.

"Kurt, please. If you tell someone it will stop". He stared straight at me, "It'll get better". Somehow that set me off. "NO!" Everyone moved away from me a bit when I raised my voice. "It wont, it wont get better Finn!" I could feel the hot tears pouring down my face. "You don't get it! You just don't get it!" I turned running out the door ignoring my friend's pleas for me to come back. I got straight into my car, turned on the engine, got out of the car park and headed straight home.

I collapsed onto my bed when I got home, Dad and Carol weren't going to be home for a while so I just laid there contemplating my whole life. "If this is what the real world is like, then I don't want to be in it" I threw my head on my pillow and started to cry again when I saw something lingering in the doorway.

"Kurt you can't mean that"

I looked up at the door to see Blaine in all his beauty standing there gazing at me with concern. I had given him a key to the house because yes, we were that close. He came over and laid next to me on the bed enveloping me in a hug letting my cry into his shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I broke away "How did you find out?" I asked. He gazed at me with his gorgeous hazel eyes with his hand through his (I must say un-gelled) curly hair.

"Finn called me and told me what happened" he said looking at my face where I had been kicked. "God Kurt I'm so sorry" he looked like he was about to cry too. I put my hand on his left cheek feeling all the warmth and wiping away the tears around his eyes with my thumb. "It can't be helped, the world hates us Blaine that's just the way it is". He looked at me confused as he put his warm, gentle hand over mine. "No Kurt! The world doesn't hate us, there is a lot of acceptance and love out there, this" he pointed with his other hand to my face "This is just ignorance".

I could sense a little bit of mentor Blaine in his words but I just brushed it off. "Yes Blaine, your right, there is a lot of acceptance in the world" I moved away from him to perch myself on the edge of the bed. "But there is a lot of this as well Blaine, people who would revel in seeing us dead". He shuffled closer to me, our knees touching, catching my breath for a second on the close contact before continuing. "I hate this Blaine! Its everywhere I go, I can't run from them because there faster, I can't fight back because there stronger, all I can do is take it and hurts me Blaine! It hurts me so much!"

I wrapped my arms around his chest, resting my head on his broad shoulders and letting out another sob. Blaine put his hand underneath my chin so that I was looking at him directly. "Kurt I know what you mean, the world can be cruel and unforgiving. People like Karofsky are always going to exist, trying to bring us down but we are stronger than them Kurt, maybe not physically but in here" he placed his hand on my chest, over my heart. "In here we are stronger and we get on in life without letting them get to us and we have each other, we help each other to come to for support and most importantly love". He looked into my eyes for one more second before kissing me softly on the lips.

I almost forgot to breathe when his lips met mine. So soft and gentle, I moaned a little as I kissed him back. His lips tasted of coffee and honey. He put his hands to the back of my head as hr put a little more pressure into it. I let my hands play in his curls for a while, god he needed to use less gel more often before we broke away. He looked at me with such love and compassion I felt like I was lighter that a feather. I was probably had some goofy look on my face because he smiled showing his perfectly white teeth and let out a small laugh.

We stayed like that for a while, just talking before Blaine had to head home before his parents started to worry. Before he exited through the front door he gave me on last kiss on my lips and whispered to me. "I love you Kurt Hummel". I gazed at him with such happiness I swear I was drooling. "I love you too Blaine Anderson, I always will" I replied giving him another peck on the lips. He smiled at me one more time before closing the door behind him.

I had just finished my sandwich. Looking at the clock it read five thirty, dad and Carol would be home in an hour and glee was extra long tonight so Finn would be home around the same time. I sat there thinking what Blaine had said, as long as I had him I knew that I could get through this, graduate, leave this town and start a life for myself with him. I thought about the last part. I had been with Blaine for less than a year but I felt so complete with him I knew that we would survive, Blaine was the one good thing in his life aside from his friends and family and he was worth all the slushies, locker shoves and beatings that the world could throw at me.

I leaned back on my chair and smiling when there was a knock on the door. I went up to answer it and it was certainly someone I hadn't expected to see on my doorstep. His light chocolate brown skin, shaved head and dark mysterious and might I say disturbing brown eyes staring at me as I took him in, a look of realisation on my face remembering who he was. He smiled to show a set of clear white teeth. "Hello Kurt, it's nice to see you again".

I gaze at him dumbfounded as he spoke to me in a low and alluring voice.

"Matt?"


	2. The Decision

_Hello! The first chapter was up for less than a day and has already got like 400 hits on the stats! Wow. Thanks its good to know I am being heard! :) It may take longer to update with school being back and all but I will do my best!_

"Can I come in?" I stared straight at him completely overwhelmed. The last time any of us saw Matt was the day before he left, he seemed perfectly normal and then the next day Mr Schuester told us that he had transferred. We tried calling him but his number was disconnected and now here he is right in front of me like nothings changed. The confused look on his face snapped me back to reality. "Oh! Sorry just a little shocked". I smiled at him before moving to a side. "Please, come in".

He looked down at the floor of the entrance then slowly walked into the hallway smiling at me "So how have you been?" he asked me as I led him into the living room. "Same as usual really, Glee club Slushies, Bullying, Boyfriend". His eyes widened a little when I said that last but crucial statement. "Cool, you found someone! So what's his name?" I'm about to answer when a question pops into my head. "Um, let's talk about you first. Why did you transfer? I don't mean to be rude but you kind of left us all in shock and confusion". His gaze wavers from me as he is obviously thinking of an answer when he gets up. "Tell you what, why don't we go to Breadstix then we can tell each other about everything".

His smile seemed so welcoming so why did I feel like I shouldn't do what he says. "Um it's a little late and my Dad is going to be home soon". His smile falters a bit. "C'mon Kurt, it'll be fun us to friends getting to know each other again!". Then he looks at me straight in the eyes and I feel like he is looking right into my soul. I feel like I'm half asleep, half conscious and weak. "_Come to Breadstix with me"_ he says, his voice so alluring, he seemed like he was looking right into me and I swear his pupils are shrinking when he says it. Suddenly I feel like I have to do what he says, no matter what is. "Sure! Let me just leave a note." I get a note from the kitchen drawer and write a simple note.

_Dad, gone out for a bit. Be home soon Kurt xx_

I put the note on the desk and grab my coat. "Okay let's go!" He moves aside so I can get out the door and into his car.

When we get to Breadstix he gets us a table and orders us coffee. When we sat down with our drinks I decided to start the conversation.

"So what happened" He looks at wearily.

"My parents got a new job last minute so we had to move. I didn't want anyone to be upset so I never told them" he gives me an apologetic smile "I thought it was for the best.

I sat there listening to him while I sipped my drink. "Well I understand why you didn't want to tell us but were a family Matt, we would have helped you and given you a proper goodbye".

Matt looked down at the table "Sorry" he murmured so I decided to just brush the past away and forgive him. "It's ok. You're here now so at least we know what..." I stopped mid sentence looking at him curiously as he sips his drink. "Wait, then why are you here?" He looks at me a little lost for words before he composes himself. "We were passing through here because of my dads job, he travels a lot and you were the closest so I thought that I would give you a call" He stares at me and for some reason I feel like I believe the whole story. "Oh ok."

We both finished our drinks before things got a little tense. "So how has everything been In Glee? Has Rachel been a total diva as usual?" I giggled a little at that.

"Well we got two new members, Sam and Lauren. Sam was new and you remember Lauren that wrestling girl, yeah she's in it too". He looks at me in surprise.

"Wow! Would not have expected that!" he laughed.

"We won Sectionals and Regional's but we didn't place at Nationals which I think is because Rachel and Finn kissed on stage but whatever, although I wasn't with them for Sectionals or Regional's, I had transferred to another school for a while".

He narrows his eyes at me. "Why did you transfer?" he asked. I hesitated for a bit before I answered. "The bullying had gotten too much". I answered "It went so far that one of them threatened to kill me". He gasped at me although was it right to say that it sounded a little fake?

"So where did you go?" he asked, eager for an answer.

"Dalton academy. It's a boarding school and it was nice but I didn't feel at home there, it was like you were in a big bubble, cut off from the real world. The glee club was okay if you wanted to be like a cog in a machine but I felt like I couldn't shine at all while I was there, but I did meet Blaine there and that was amazing".

"The boyfriend?" he asked but his face showed that he already had the answer. I blushed "Yes the boyfriend, he makes me feel so safe and wanted I feel like I can't stop falling for him." I stop there realising how awkward this could be for him and he seemed to understand. "So has things gotten better now that your back?" I looked at him in worry about what to say. "Yeah, it's been better, I'm fine now." Which I must say was the most obvious lie ever. He looks at me with concern "Really?" I nodded. "Because the big multicoloured mark right across your face says otherwise." Damn! I forgot about that. Should I tell him? I never really knew him that well when he was in McKinley. Should I blurt out my troubles on him?

"Kurt, it's okay." And he stares at me then I start to feel the same way I felt back home, like I had no choice but to do exactly what he says "_Tell me what's been going on with you."_ He looks at me in my eyes and that does it for me.

"It's a nightmare. Everyday is filled with locker shoves covering me in bruises, slushies that ruing my cloths which if you haven't already noticed are very expensive to replace, the never ending verbal insults that are constantly thrown at me, and the beatings." I shuddered for a moment before continuing. "I get kicked in the stomach, the face, the back, punched until I bleed, sometimes I can't even move because of how much it hurts." I didn't even notice that I was crying. "The kids in glee, Blaine, they try to help me but they don't understand! None of them get it this bad so they don't know how to deal with it and Blaine is at Dalton where he's protected so he doesn't have any idea how hard it can be sometimes. God! I just wish that I was stronger!"

I cried for a bit longer before I composed myself and looked at Matt. He was contemplating something from the look on his face, just staring at me and it made me feel awkward. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He paid the bill and we both exited. The sun had set now and the sky was as dark as the inside of my locker covered with a few stars. I made my way towards his car as he put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him as he looked at me in the eyes and, oh there's that feeling again. Like I was half asleep and would do anything he told me to. "_No, not yet, let's go for a walk first."_ I nodded, god what was that.

We walked around the streets of the town before we came to a small street filled with stores, restaurants and alleyways which seemed to lead to nowhere. He stopped me at the corner of a street. "Kurt, let me ask you something and I need you to give this a good bit of thought before you answer." I looked at him and nodded for him to go on. "What if I told you there was away to make all the things you said earlier come true." At this point I was very confused. "If there was a way you could have everything you ever wanted, your friends, family, Blaine, to be stronger that those meathead jocks, to be without fear or worry or feel anything bad at all with just a small price to pay, would you take it?"

I did what he said and decided to think about it although what he suggested was completely impossible. A life without fear. No more looking behind my back for threats or insults. No more pain or suffering from Karofsky or anyone. A life where I could be with my friends and family without them having to deal with my baggage. A life where Blaine and I could love each other as much as we want without fear of anyone hurting us or trying to destroy what we have. A life full of freedom and happiness, who wouldn't want a life like that, "Yes, of course I would."

He smiled at me but not a kind one. This smile seemed dark and cruel. He clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Then I have made my choice."

It all happened so fast I can barely remember. He came up to me and I felt such a strong force on my chest I was flung into the air. Screaming as I landed in a dark and empty ally out of sight of anyone. I struggled to look up and I saw Matt right in front of me. My body was frozen in fear as he walked up to me. "Sorry about that, I have to make sure no one sees and it is usually better when you're injured, less resistance." He grabbed my arms and lifted me to my feet although I probable could not stand without his support. I was paralysed with fear. "W-hat, what are you doing!" He laughed. It was so sinister and so cruel I tried to squirm free but his grip just became tighter. He leaned closer to me and whispered. "Giving you what you want."

That was when things went insane. His eyes started to darken, the white around his eyes turned a blood red, his iris's became darker blending with his pupils and from what it looked like veins started forming around the eyes themselves. I stood there and watched as his face transformed from a normal good looking man into a sinister, terrifying monster. He opened his mouth and what I saw there made me release an ear piercing scream. His carnivores were growing long and sharp, the rest of his teeth were becoming sharper too. Before I knew it I was looking a pair of fangs.

He let go of one of my shoulders and bit into his own arm. It was horrific as blood trailed down his wound and then to make it worse he shoved it in my mouth. The blood was pouring down my throat, the warm and metallic taste was disgusting. I tried to spit it out but he pressed his arm harder against my mouth. When he removed his arm I had to use all of my self control not to throw up as the blood had an awful reaction with my stomach. He looked at me. His face was the sight of horror. "In life you were worthless, you were weak and helpless, you were nothing." I tried to speak but my mouth was drooling the blood that was left over as he put his hands around my neck. "But in death you will be much more, you will be superior than all the weak and worthless beings that walk around you. You will be stronger, more powerful than anyone who challenges you, they will be nothing but tools for you to do with as you please. In death you will be, reborn!"

Then everything went black.


	3. The Transition

_Sorry this took so long! Lost all the data on the memory stick! Anyway here it is._

_P.S I don't own glee._

I woke up that morning with a splitting headache. I tried to remember what happened the night before but it was all a blur. When I got downstairs everyone else had eaten their breakfast.

"So where did you go last night kiddo". My dad asked me

"What?"

"You left a note saying you were going out for a bit but I never heard you come in so I just wondered where you were".

He passed me a note and that's when an image flashed across my head. Me writing a note, someone at the door, my head hurt trying to remember anything else. Dad got me a chair to sit down on.

"Kurt, were you drunk?" I shot my head straight at him

"No Dad! Of course I wasn't! I just can't remember that's all!" Ok that was weird. I never shouted at my dad like that. Carol intervened between us seeing where the argument was going.

"Burt calm down, Kurt obviously can't remember what happened so let's just sit down and he will tell us if he remembers anything, okay?" Burt sat back down on his chair and I sat down at mine practically wolfing down my breakfast while Finn just stared at me.

"Hungry dude?"

"Starving". I replied and I was telling the truth. I had never felt so hungry in my entire life, I felt like I could have eaten a steak and not care how much weight I could gain from it.

"Hey no problem dude, that usually happens when you're hung-over."

"Finn!" I warned him

He jumped back a little when I said that. _God what is wrong with me today_ I thought. "Jeez man I'm sorry, you just seem more grouchy than usual". I got up from my chair and grabbed my books. "Can we just go please Finn?" and eager not to get me more tensed up than I already was he was out of the door before I was.

The moment I got out side my face was cringing in the sunlight. Finn looked at me oddly as I probably looked like I just ate a sour lemon. "Dude, what's wrong?". I reached into my bag and fished out my sunglasses.

"Its just the sun, its really hurting my eyes". I didn't mention I felt really weak as soon as I stepped into it. Finn put his hand on my shoulder in concern. "Well just to be safe dude I thing you better le me drive you to school okay?". I agreed with him and got into his car. Wait, a car. I was in a car last night! I remembered being in the passenger seat and someone else was driving but my head was hurting trying to remember who it was so I just left it for later. Just as I was putting the seatbelt on he gasped at me. I turned to him.

"What?"

"Dude! What happened to your face?". That got me angry.

"You know perfectly well what happened to my face Finn!".

"Not from what I can see, look!" he pointed at the rear-view mirror and what I saw frightened me even more than it did him.

It was gone! The entire bruise! There were no cuts, no marks or bruises, it looked completely healed. I stroked my face and I didn't feel no sharp pain, heck it wasn't even sore! I almost jumped when my phone went off. This allowed me to drop the subject thankfully since I did not want to try and explain to Finn how it happened considering I didn't even know myself and read the text.

_Got a surprise for you in Glee! Xx Blaine_

_Tell me! What is it? Xx Kurt_

_Nope can't tell you ;) Xx Blaine _That got me a little annoyed. He tells me he has a surprise and won't tell me what it is. What is up with that!

_Can't or wont __ Xx Kurt_

_Wont because it will ruin the surprise! ;) You will have to wait for Glee tonight. See you soon handsome! Xx Blaine_

I slouched into the car seat. _What was Blaine up to?_

That day was the oddest day of school I had ever had. First in math I was answering questions quicker than I ever had before. I knew the answer the moment they were read out. It was like my brain was working ten times more quickly than normal which surprised me and my teacher, although my head started to feel heavy later. Geography was even weirder. We were learning about different restaurants in different countries when my memory did another flashback. I saw Breadstix and me sipping coffee with someone but as usual my head started to become sore and painful before I could remember who I was talking to. After that memory relapse I was starting to get even hungrier and me jaw was feeling sore. Like something was trying to push through.

Luckily for me it was lunch next and desperate to calm my hunger down I got 2 burgers, 3 large fries and a large bottle of Pepsi. When I sat down next to Mercedes she almost choked on the tots she was eating.

"Whoa Boo! Aren't you worried that you going to like, get fat from all of that junk!" Mercedes looked at me with concern.

"I can't help it Mercedes! Ever since this morning I have felt like I haven't eaten a day in my life and no matter how much I eat I never feel full!" I was telling the truth. It was like my body was hungry for something but I didn't know what.

"Maybe it's just because you're hung-over". I shot her my best bitch face.

"Excuse me?"

"Finn told me about what happened this morning, what happened last night boo?" I snapped.

"I was not drunk Mercedes! I just can't remember okay!"

I got up and walked away. Putting my now empty tray away I headed for my last class of the day.

I thought gym was going to be a nightmare but was I so wrong. I stood lined up on the track ignoring the cruel and surprised looks from Karofsky and his clowns when they saw my undamaged face. Our task was to do ten laps around the field. _Great_ I thought. Trying to focus was difficult with the sun practically blinding me but I did my best. I just had this then I had glee and I would get to find out what Blaine's so called _surprise_ is.

When I heard the whistle I shot off as fast as I could just looking at the track counting the laps and not letting myself look at what the others were doing. When I finished ten laps I went up to coach Beiste who looked like she had chocked on her whistle.

"What's wrong coach?" I asked sincerely

"How did you do that? Are you on something Hummel?" I gawked at her.

"No! Why?" I was confused. I thought I did well.

"Because we are only half way through the lesson and the rest of the group are only on their fourth lap while you who is usually last to finish has come first in no time at all!"

I looked back to the field to see that she was right! Everyone else was still on the track looking like they had seen a ghost, even Karofsky was pale white in shock! _I couldn't have been running that fast could I?_ I looked at my watch and it was only half past two! We had started at two a clock sharp!

"Look uh, just sit on the stands for the rest of the lesson now Hummel". She said

As I made my way to the football stands to sit down I just kept on thinking about what had just happened.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

_Next chapter: Blaine's surprise! More of Kurt's memories start to return and a series of events occur that result in the completion of Kurt's transition! Hope to update soon! _


	4. The realisation

_I'm back again! This is taking very long to update due to school and everything else! Here is chapter 4 P.S I don't own glee!_

I got into glee rehearsal to see everyone whispering and glancing at me. _Great _I thought. Finn told everyone about this morning, He is such a motor mouth! I sat down just as Mr Schue started to speak.

"Alright everyone I would like to start off the day one a very good note as I would like to introduce our newest member!"

Everyone was whistling and cheering as music started to play and everyone turned to face me with goofy expressions. What were they looking at?

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

My head shot up at the door to see Blaine walking in singing the song.

_Oh my god!_

He was staring straight at me, a smile spread wide across his face. I didn't even bother to see the amused looks on the rest of the clubs faces because I was too busy gazing at my boyfriend as he continued the song.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

He came right up to me and took my hands in his as he led me to the centre of the room and started dancing with me.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?_

I didn't even notice the others started dancing along to the song because all I could do was stare at him. I fell deep into his beautiful hazel eyes as he finished the song. During that time everything went away. The cravings, the soreness, all of it. I pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around my waist. There was a ton of _awws_ coming from all of the girls. I pulled back to face him.

"But why?" I asked. His hands cupped my cheeks,

"Kurt, I meant what I said last night but that night I also had a revelation. Its fine I saying that we can get through this together but to have you go through this all day alone I couldn't handle. So with a lot of consideration and a _little_ begging to my parents you are now looking at the newest student of McKinley High!"

I didn't want to hear him speak any longer and kissed him smack on his lips. He was a little taken back at first before putting pressure on himself. He just let me taste him and then I did something very brave. I poked my tongue to his teeth asking for entry which earned me a very delicious moan from Blaine as he opened his mouth to let my tongue in. I not time his tongue was in my mouth and we just stood there exploring each other, feeling each other, I heard a grunt from behind us when I realised _Oh yeah, we have an audience._

I slowly pulled away from him to see his eyes almost fully blown with lust then I looked back at new directions. All the girls had wide smiles planted across their faces while the boys looked a little creept out because _yes they had just seen two boys practically tongue each other._ I blushed at that statement when I grabbed Blaine's hand to follow me and sit down he tugged me back a bit.

"Kurt, what have you been eating?" I paused.

"Almost everything, why?" Trying to add humour to whatever the problem was. He was licking his lips which if it wasn't so awkward would be very sexy.

"You have a really funny taste in your mouth." He answered.

I was curious as to what he was talking about so I started exploring my mouth with my tongue trying to find this odd taste that Blaine was talking about. It was when I licked the back of my bottom set of teeth I found my answer. This very weird taste, it was warm, disgusting and it tasted like I had just licked right up a metal pole. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn it tasted just like…

That was when my head split open. At least that's what it felt like. The searing pain that coursed through my head was excruciating as images flashed through my head. I was screaming as Blaine ran up to me and grabbed hold of my body as I screamed out as loud as I could. New directions were frantic trying to see what was wrong with me. It lasted like that for a minute or two before the pain subsided and I calmed down. Blaine was looking at me, his eyes watery and damp.

"Kurt! What happened!"

I looked away from him trying to break free from his grasp.

_I remembered! I remembered everything!_

_The next chapter: It's a race against the clock as Kurt grows weaker and weaker. He tries to get as far away from his friends as he can but instead comes face to face with his ultimatum. It is then he has to make his choice. To live, or to die._

_P.S Sorry for such a short chapter! I'm at a writers block in trying to make this as long as I can. I know where I am going with the story its just trying to describe it so that it is long enough and not just a quick read, I will try to sort it out soon._

_Until then._


	5. The Turning Point

_Here is hoping that people haven't forgotten about me! I have changed the rating to M because it is about to get a lot more dark and twisted from here and in the future there might be a little fluff so I hope that followers will keep in touch with the story! I do not own glee. Now here is chapter 5!_

I knew that people were talking to me but I was in such shock that I couldn't make out what they were saying. I remembered everything from last night. Blaine leaving the house, Matt. Ugh, I shuddered, I got chills just thinking about him. I remembered going to Breadstix, him asking me the question which _god _I wish I hadn't answered. His face changing and forcing me to drink his blood and then the pain in my neck which I knew he must have snapped. But that's where it ends. But how could I still be alive? He, he _killed _me, but I am still walking and breathing today? It doesn't make sense!

"Kurt!" Blaine's voice and grip brought me out of my train of thought "What happened?" Could I tell him? Could I tell any of them? No. No I couldn't, they would think I was insane or some sick freaks for even thinking something like this. I slowly got back up on my feet with Puck and Finn supporting me.

"I'm fine." I lied. "Just a headache" Blaine looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

"Fine! Kurt you were screaming in pain that is not fine!" Finn joined in with the banter.

"Kurt seriously what is the matter with you today! You have been eating like a horse. You are cringing every time you step outside. Your bruise has somehow miraculously healed. You were running like a mad man in gym and now your screaming in pain for apparently just a headache, what's going on!" when you put it like that it does sound odd and for the scar I am guessing what ever Matt did to me has something to do with it.

Blaine looks at me questionly. "Kurt what happened after I left last night?" I didn't know how to tell him and I couldn't because I am still unsure myself. The rest of New Directions asked me questions concerning my unusual behaviour.

"Are you ill?" Mercedes asked me and although I felt odd I wasn't ill.

"Are you on steroids?" Puck asked obviously concerning gym and I wasn't.

"Are you pregnant with Blaine's dolphin?" Britney asked and I couldn't have said no faster, I mean god! The furthest me and Blaine have ever gone was that one grinding session a while back which I didn't want to explain and really the bombardment of accusations was really getting on my nerves.

"No, no and no! God will you guys give me a break!"

There was a long and awkward silence. I needed to think about this by myself so I ran out of the choir room and back to my car. I sat there in silence trying to organise my thoughts. Whatever Matt had done to me and whatever the hell he was it all happened in that alleyway so that would be a good place to start. I turned on my engine when I heard Blaine's voice from behind me.

"Kurt wait!" I rolled down my door window to talk to him.

"Blaine I'm sorry I just need some time alone to think okay?" he looked at me then his face softened.

"Let me help you Kurt. Whatever is going on I can…" I raise my hand to silence him.

"No Blaine you can't. Look, some things have happened and I need to just figure them out. I promise I'll explain when I get back. Will you wait for me?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Of course" and he moved back away from the car but not before I gave him one last heartfelt kiss on the lips.

"I love you. I will always love you." I don't know why I sounded like I wouldn't see him again but I forgot about it and drove off out of the school leaving Blaine and everyone else behind me.

By the time I got to the street the sun had set and the sky was covered in a blanket of night and stars. It was all too familiar walking down the street, passing all the bars and clubs as I made my way to the side of the street gazing at the entrance to the ally way. I went through the entire scene in my head trying to process what had happened.

His face had changed. I felt like I was going to be sick just thinking about it. His strength, his speed, the veins around his blood red eyes and most importantly those teeth. They were like fangs! Thinking back at his form he almost reminded me of a….

That's when the cold realisation hit me like a truck. He couldn't, it was impossible he couldn't be that, there not real! And that was when I thought about what he had said. A choice. What he had offered me. That's when I pieced it together. I drank his blood then he killed me, but I'm still alive today. I thought about today, my hunger, my senses, my speed. _He couldn't have! I cant be a…_

"Well look who it is!"

I turned around to see walking up to me was Azimio, one of the jocks that beat me up daily and two more staggering across the street toward me with beers in there hands. They were definitely drunk. I backed away from them slowly.

"You have some nerve you _fag._ Walking around like your normal! Your loser of a dad should have done the right thing and locked you in a basement!" I felt anger rise in the pit of my stomach.

"Shut up! You don't know a thing about me so why don't you just fuck off!" God I never swear, even to airhead jocks who speaking of threw his empty bottle at me which I dodged as it smashed to pieces around my feet.

"Don't you dare speak to me you little freak! You're nothing but a worthless disappointment". I never felt so angry in my entire life but what he said next is what set me off. "No wonder your mom's dead. Bet she was so disappointed she guessed it was the best way to get rid of you!" The anger in my body burst out into rage as I lunged at him. My fist collided with his jaw and he staggered backwards. He regained his balanced and dragged me onto the floor covered with glass while his friends jeered him on.

"You little freak! I'm gonna kill you ya fucking fag!" he said between his punches on my face.

I was weak. I couldn't break free of him and when I realised he meant what he said my hand searched for anything that I could use to get him off me when I felt something on the ground next to me. Fear taking over I grabbed it and shoved it towards his face.

I couldn't hear his gurgling scream. I couldn't see him collapse to the ground next to me. I couldn't see him squirm for a while before going limp. I hear his friend screaming in horror at what I had just done. All I could see or focus on was the dark red liquid pouring from Azimio's neck. My body went numb. All my being was focused on the liquid. My hungry stomach was lurching forward and my gums felt even sorer. I slowly got up and crawled towards Azimio's dead body. I placed my hand into the small pool of blood that had formed and lifted it towards my face. I tried to use every bit of restraint I had not to do what I was about to but my body took over completely and I shoved my hand onto my mouth and drank the blood.

I was just sitting there alone in the street letting the tears roll down my face with no one around me but the three dead, blood drained bodies, the ground around me a pool of blood when he appeared. He was tall and slim with obvious muscles. Pale but attractive white skin along with sandy blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes. I backed away from him as he surveyed the scene before looking at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I got here too late to save you." His soft and alluring voice was full of concern. I looked at him through the hot tears streaming from my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked him as he kneeled down towards me to wipe away my tears and the blood on my face with a wipe he had in his pocket.

"My name is Stefan. What is your name?" he asked. He sounded like he was trying to help me so I confided.

"Kurt." I said in such a high pitched voice I didn't even know if he understood me.

Stefan gazed into my eyes. "Do you know what happened Kurt?" I nodded as I relayed the scene in my head. As soon as the blood touched my lips my gums felt like they were on fire as my teeth went sharp and my eyes stung just as badly as they turned red and my entire body was craving for more as I bit into Azimio's dead body to drain as much blood as I could get. When his friends started screaming I shot my head up and snarled at them. All I could think about was ripping their throats out and drinking their blood which is exactly what I did. It took me a few minutes to calm down and realise what I was doing but by then it was too late.

"I killed them." I whispered as I cried some more. "I'm a monster!"

Stefan lifted my head so I was looking at him directly.

"You are not a monster Kurt, I am like you." I almost screamed as his face transfigured. His eyes turning from a beautiful blue to a disgusting red but no sooner had they turned they had shifted back to normal.

"Do you know what I am Kurt?" I nodded.

"Do you know what you are?"

I looked at him not wanting to say that word. The thing that I had become. The thing I had unknowingly chosen to become.

"I'm a Vampire."

_Next chapter: Kurt is taken in by the mysterious Salvatore brothers and is taught what it means to be a vampire. Kurt learns that his human life is not completely over as he struggles to cope with his new found immortality. Until then!_


	6. The Pros And Cons Of Being Immortal

_Hello again! Things are about to get very darker for Kurt while trying to control his new abilities! Thank you all so much for all the alerts and favourites! They really inspire me so here is the next chapter! P.S I don't own Glee or the vampire diaries _

We continued to drive down the road just outside of Lima. I didn't say anything the entire journey, I was too busy trying to wrap my head around what was going on. I'm a vampire. If I thought that a few days ago I would have thought I was nuts but in just two days my life (or should I say afterlife now) had changed completely.

He made a turn and we drove into the woods. The road made a few twists and turns around the trees before we came into a clearing. A huge house was slap bam in the middle of it. When we pulled into the driveway I looked at the sign near the door with curiosity.

"Salvatore Boarding house?" I asked.

"Yeah. Our family used to own it but after some time it had to close down so now only me and my brother live here." I looked at him. There was another? Seeing the confusion on my face he explained.

"Me and my brother Damon were turned a long time ago". I could tell he felt awkward enough as it is so I decided not to pressure him into telling me how he was turned. "It's the perfect place for us. In the woods it's secluded from everywhere else so you can't really find it unless you know where it is." I sat there and listened to him ramble a little more about the house's history before he said that we should get settled inside.

When I made my way up to the door I waited for him to enter first before I made my way in only to be stopped by, well nothing. I tried to enter the house but I couldn't even get my foot through the door. It was like some invisible force was pushing me back whenever I tried to cross the threshold. Stefan turned to me. "Oh right! Sorry I forgot to tell you. A vampire can't enter a home of anyone who lives in it without the owner's permission. Our compulsion doesn't work through it either so we can't make them let us in. it's why a lot of our kind live in abandoned homes. Elena!"

The girl came down the stairs and made her way to the door. She was tall and slim. She had beautifully straitened brown hair with olive skin. For a girl se was pretty attractive and I could tell she knew her fashion because the purple top and black jeans with flip flops suited her perfectly. The only odd thing out was this weird necklace she was wearing. "Yes?" she asked before setting her gaze on me in curiosity. "Who's this?" looking slightly weary.

"This is Kurt. He's going to stay with us for a while". They looked at each other as if they were having a conversation in their heads before she looked at me with realisation in her deep brown eyes. "I'm so sorry," she said with hurt and comfort in her voice. To be honest I probably looked miserable anyway so it was understandable. "Come in." she motioned me to enter. With that the invisible barrier had disappeared and I entered into the hallway. If I hadn't of said that to Matt then maybe none of this would have happened. But I did, and it has.

I took in the inside of the house. The wooden architecture along with old furniture, books and paintings that seemed centuries old. He motioned me to go up the stairs. I made my way onto the upstairs landing before leading me into one of the many empty bedrooms there. It was small but cosy. A comfortable bed with a bookshelf near the nightstand and a curtain covering the open windows. There was a walk in bathroom too which I was thankful for and on the desk at the front of the room there was a ton of CD's along with an iPod docking station and a TV with a couple of DVD's next to it. I perched myself at the foot of the bed as he spoke to me.

"You can stay here for now. We can start tomorrow". I gazed up at him confused.

"Start what tomorrow?" I asked.

"You need to learn how to adapt to your new life and I am going to teach you how you can make it work. You don't have to be a monster Kurt. With training you can learn to control yourself and get on." He moved to the door. "But for now get some rest. We have a lot to go through tomorrow and you need to be rested. Good night." He slowly closed the door behind him leaving me alone in the dark, all I could hear was the wind from the open window and the sounds of him talking to Elena downstairs.

I tried to hear what they were saying, blocking everything else out and focusing on them. My ears felt like they had just popped then I could hear them like they were right next to me.

"I was too late. That nomad that had been hunting around here got to him before I could stop him". Stefan said

"The poor kid, he looks so young Stefan." I could hear Elena speak.

"I know, he won't be able to return home until he's learned to control his thirst. Hopefully we can come up with a cover story as to why he disappeared. Damon's out disposing of the bodies". Tears where starting to fill my eyes.

"Yeah but then what? He's only seventeen and in a few years when people start to notice that he isn't ageing he'll have to leave everyone he loves forever. How is he going to cope with that?" I was on the verge of breaking down.

"I don't know." Stefan said with sadness in his tone. "But I'm going to help him. He never deserved for this to happen to him, from what he said about this Matt on the way here the guy seems to know what he is doing so I don't think he would have left yet". I stilled. He was still out there somewhere, doing who knows what. For all I knew he could have been killing some poor and innocent person in a street and something told me that they would not have been as lucky as I was. _Lucky,_ yeah right.

"Damon is looking for him. He thinks that he's drawing too much attention. Kurt was his third victim in the area and although he turned him, with the ones that Kurt killed there is going to be some investigations but for now we'll just have to wait and see". I wasn't the only one that Matt has killed? My thoughts went back to a few hours ago. _I killed them._ I took their lives away.

I could not hold it in any longer. I let the tears escape from my eyes as I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up feeling like the world had collapsed around me. I was thinking about last night. _I'll have to leave. I'll never see my Dad again. Or Carol, Finn, new directions. Blaine. _Refusing to let the tears get the better of me I got up and headed into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror to see someone else. Well it was me but it wasn't. This me was perfect. My face was flawlessly smooth with no hair or stubble from shaving (Yes! I do it to!). I stripped of to see that my body had become slimmer with muscle, not much but more than before. I flexed my arms, no change there but they felt like they could lift a table.

I stepped into the shower and turned it on. My skin felt so alert. I could feel every drop that hit my skin and it relaxed my as I washed my hair. When I dried myself of I opened the wardrobe and fished out a pair of boxers, some socks, a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. Since I was their guest I decided I shouldn't be picky. The room was dark so I headed over to the curtains to open them. The moment the sunlight entered the room I started to scream.

The pain was excruciating. My skin felt like it was on fire, burning. When I lifted my hands to cover my face I found out that my statement was truer than I thought. My skin was red and crispy with steam radiating off of it. I pushed myself back to get away from the window when I shot myself right into the door. I quickly opened it and rushed downstairs.

When I got there Elena was at the table reading the newspaper when she saw my shaking form. She quickly ran up to me and gently held me. "I see that you had trouble with the window". Her prediction was precise. "I guess that Stefan didn't tell you that vampires burn in the sun did he?" I nodded and looked down at my hands. I gasped with my mouth hanging open to see that they were healing and in not time at all they looked exactly the same as they did before. "Another vampire power?" I asked. She simply nodded and sat me down at the table. I decided to try and shove away all the freaky stuff going on and read the paper. Elena looked at me in shock as she tried to remove the paper from my hands but it was too late. My latest school photo was plastered on the front page. I looked at the entire story.

_Local school boy disappears mysteriously_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel (17) disappeared last night without a trace. He was last seen at his school William McKinley high with his friends. His friends have reported that he had been acting out of character all day and was being bullied ferociously over the past few weeks. The police are trying not to presume the worse. His car was found down Ableforth Avenue and is currently being examined. His partner Blaine Anderson stated that he said he was going somewhere to try and sort things out as he put it but was emotionally incapable of saying anymore. His Family are consumed with worry about his safety. While we have no more information at the moment we shall try to keep you posted. Michelle Agnes_

Elena held me as I cried.

When Stefan said he was going to teach me everything he meant it. When I learned about our speed he had me run around the entire house 20 times. It sounded like it may take all day but it only took a few minuets (minus be running into a few walls) as I ran at such as speed everything else seemed so slow. He told me that we had super strength which he proved by dropping a table on me from the second floor and a cached it with ease. He told me about compulsion, how we are able to hypnotise others to do our bidding. He said that the older we were the stronger and faster we were but refused to tell me how old he is which bugged me. After what seemed like forever we sat down. The day had gone by so quickly.

He poured something into a glass and gave it to me. Hastily I drank the liquid, it tasted alright but not very satisfying.

"What is it?"

"Animal blood." I almost spat it all over him.

"It's what I drink to survive. If you drink this you should be able to get by without killing anyone for their blood." I stared at him. Maybe this isn't as bad as it seems when a voice came from behind me.

"Oh please! Your not seriously trying to turn him vegetarian are you brother?"

I turned around to see another man standing on the landing and I had to admit that he was hot. His was wearing dark jeans with a black top to match his gorgeously pale skin. He had wild brown hair with smouldering blue eyes. He walked up to me and smiled. It seemed to scare me, like I wasn't safe around him.

"Damon Salvatore". He said simply holding out his hand. So this was Stefan's brother. It was odd because they seemed so different. Stefan was kind and welcoming while Damon seemed like the guy that would kill you if you ever got on his bad side. Wearily I shook his hand.

"Kurt Hummel". I said in a squeak even though I probably didn't mean to.

"So you're the new toy my brother has been playing with. Just to let you know he was wrong with that last statement, you do have to drink human, it's just the way things are so suck it up, no pun intended of course". He glared at me with his eyes which now seemed wild and frightening.

"Damon"

"What! I'm only telling him the truth Stefan! He's a newbie, he cannot survive solely on rabbits and squirrels. He needs to learn to control his first for blood otherwise it will just grow and grow until he rips out someone's jugular. Or do I need to remind you about that little incident we had a while back?"

Stefan retreated back a little. Damon put his arm on my shoulder and led me away from him. "Don't worry bro, this part is my speciality!" he led me into a library with shelves crammed with a countless amount of books with a stain glass window brightening the room. I did my best to stay away from the sunlight radiating from the window to the floor. Damon turned to me.

"Forgive my brother. A hundred and forty five years of being alone with his guilt of the past has made him a _wee_ bit uptight." I stared at him wide eyed. 145 years! That would make Stefan about what, 163. Wow, no wonder he was so evasive about it.

"What did you mean with what you said to him just now?" his expression didn't change.

"A while back he started drinking human blood again. You should have seen him! He was wild, dangerous and very ravenous. Now that's the Stefan I could get used to!" He smiled at the memory. Ok scrap hot, this guy is a jerk. "Unfortunately for him Elena helped him get back to normal, what a waste. That guy would have been fun at parties".

"How does that work? Him and Elena. She's human and he's a vampire, wont that cause problems?" Damon sighed.

"Eventually. Sooner or later they are going to have to make the choice of Elena becoming a vampire or them going separate ways. I doubt that he and her will still be able to do it if she's a granny, not that they couldn't try". I thought about what he said then thought of Blaine. No way would he want to become a monster, let alone date one. I sighed to myself as he continued speaking.

"Anyway! To save myself a long and miserable speech about my brothers complicated love life I think its time we gave you this". He held out his hand and in it was a tacky blue ring. I took in and put it on to examine it. It was silver with a small jewel in it covered in a small insignia.

"The gem is known as Lapis Lazuli. In folklore it is said to stand for communication which is ironic because without it we wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone at all!" I stared at him in confusion.

"Why? What does it do?"

He gave me a quick smile before he grabbed my arm tight and shoved me right into the sunlight. I flinched and screamed waiting for my skin to burn but all I felt was the warmth of the sun absorbing into my skin. I examined my body to see that it wasn't burning at all. I looked up to see Damon smiling, showing off his ring.

"It protects us from the sun. With it we can go out in the day and keep up the appearance that were normal human beings. Though with your skin tone I wonder if people weren't already sharpening their stakes to kill you!" he laughed which got me very angry.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

I don't know where the anger came from but I backed away from Damon in fear of what he might do to me for yelling at him. Instead he just walked right up to me and patted me on the back.

"Jeez! Calm down! I know that all our emotions are heightened and all but there is no need to get your thong in a twist!" Oh, so that's why I'm so emotional all the time. God there was so much to remember it made my head hurt. "Now, go outside and get some fresh air. I want you all calm and relaxed for tonight". As he led me out of the door and of the porch I turned to him in confusion.

"What's going on tonight?" he smiled brightly at me as he answered.

"Were hunting for humans!"

_Next Chapter: Kurt prepares himself for his first hunt. Will he be able to cope feeding of another living creature or will his inner animal take control? Keep reading to find out!_


	7. The Hunt

_Hello again to everyone who reads my story! I'm so happy with all the hits and favourites it makes me cry! Please anyone who's favourited my story if you could post a review that would be awesome as I am trying to get this story noticed! P.S I don't own glee or vampire diaries now here is chapter 7!_

I stood there in silence. Hunt for humans! Was he kidding! He wanted me to go out and kill people so I could drink their blood. No. No way was I going to do that. "I am not going to kill an innocent person just to feed, I would rather die" which was funny because last time I checked I was already dead.

I kept on pondering that theory and came to a realisation. That Damon would probably kill me for real if I didn't do what he told me to do so I decided then that I wasn't safe here and did the first thing that came to mind. I ran.

-x-

If I thought that running in the house was incredible then this was outstanding. As I moved swiftly through the forest it was if time had slowed down. I noticed everything around me, every leaf on every tree with each droplet of dew that fell from it. I felt the earth beneath my feet and I could feel the vibrations of every animal walking on it for miles. My hearing was unreal! I focused my senses and I could hear deer playing in a meadow at least twenty meters away, the sounds they made were so detailed and rough it was like I was right in front of them. And finally to top it all of was my sight. I had hawks vision as I could see for at least 2 miles away which I thought would look odd but was surprisingly easy, I could see a small mole digging its way out of its home on the other side of the lake I had come to.

It was there that I decided to really test my limits. Deciding to have the Edward and Bella moment I hopped onto a log and jumped to the nearest tree. I soared through the air as I clutched onto the oak and climbed up to the treetop. I gazed around to see a huge waterfall that was pouring into the lake. Jumping from tree to tree I landed on the edge at the top of it. The sun was setting making the water glow a brilliant yellow. I breathed in as I took in the sunlight. It somehow felt different. When I was human it would feel warm and safe, now that I'm a vampire it will burn my skin on touch and even with this ring on I can barely feel its warmth on my skin. It was like now that I was a vampire I wasn't welcome in it, like the rings power was blocking it out and it didn't mind at all.

The sun was just going behind the buildings of the town, soon Damon would start to look for me and would probably find me.

"Where did I think I could go?"

Home was out of the question. My dad would be dead within the first few minutes I was there. What would he do if he found out I was this. Would he help me or kill me? If I ever did return home how would I cope with lying to them all the time and then one day leaving? Things that were so simple back then like chatting to the girls at lunch or going to glee club to sing my heart out then be lightly rejected would be so difficult now with controlling my bloodlust. Could I ever be close to Blaine again? Could I kiss him or even love him? A thought reached into my head. I pulled out my phone and turned it on to be bombarded with worrying texts.

_Kurt where are you! Your dad is freaking out! Finn_

_Boo wherever you are come home! Mercedes _

_I want my baby dolphin back! Please come home! Brittney_

It went through all of them with tears in my eyes. They were so worried about me. the last thing on my phone was a voice mail, pressing play I put my phone to my ear to hear a very familiar voice.

_Kurt_

It was Blaine. His voice was hoarse and chocked with tears.

_Kurt please come home. I_-_I don't know what happened a and I don't know where you are b but your freaking everyone out. I don't know if anything has h happened to you but you just left and I know you said y you needed some time b but this is too much! P please K-Kurt I need you! Click _

I fell to my knees at the edge of the waterfall as I let the hot wet tears fall down my face. I needed to go home! Blaine needed me! But I knew it was impossible with the state I was in now. I couldn't just up and leave them mourning over me forever and I couldn't go back to them when just on sniff of their blood could push me over the edge. I screamed into the now dark sky.

"What am I supposed to do!"

"Control yourself."

I shot my head around to see Damon appear from the trees behind me and walk towards where I was sat. I braced myself for another cruel and sarcastic comment but all I felt was Damon pat me on the back.

"That's what we're trying to do for you Kurt, teach you control. So many of our kind just turn off their emotions because its easier not to feel all of the pain, believe me I know I was one of them. But once you learn control, to control that darkness inside you that's telling you to just let everything go you can open yourself up to so many awesome things, you'll be able to be with your friends, your family. That boyfriend Blaine of yours".

I looked up at him with a probably confused look on my face.

"I did a little snooping around your life to best determine you situation and how to handle it. I figured that you could just say that some guys knocked you out and kept you hostage for a while somewhere dark and distain." I was a little worried. He knew Blaine which meant he knew I was gay and considering he is over a century old he might not have been so keen to help me. Seeing the worry in my face he forced a smile on his face.

"Oh don't worry kid! I may have been raised in the eighteen hundreds but I'm not gonna go all Catholic on you! I was always rebelling when I was human. My father thought that Stefan was a godsend and that I was devil spawn so I decided to let him get on with it. I never went to church so I was always judged but it was my life so I just got on with it and besides Kurt, I'm a vampire which means I am not exactly one to judge what is right or wrong".

He lifted me up and put an arm around me. "C'mon it's time to get this over with".

-X-

We were hiding in a bush by and empty street when a young man probably in his thirty's walked by.

"Ok now just how we planned it."

I felt all the bloodlust grow in me as I felt me face change. I shot off right behind him allowing my inner demon to take control and sank my teeth into his neck.

The taste was delicious. The warmth and feel of the blood going down my throat and through my body made me feel safe and normal again. I bit deeper into him in hopes to get more blood but when I started to hear him scream the memory of Matt changing me flashed through my head. Using all of my will power I released him and he fell to the floor moaning in pain. I then bit into my arm and fed him the blood as it healed his neck. Quickly I pulled him up to look into his eyes. Focusing on what I wanted him to do I spoke.

_You will forget this ever happened. You tripped and grazed yourself that is all that happened._

I then quickly made my way over to Damon who's face was plastered with a grin. "You're a natural!" he laughed while I just shrugged while wiping the blood of my mouth. "So that's all I have to do, I just eat, heal then erase?" he nodded as we walked out onto the street opposite.

"Now I want you to do it again and again until you can control yourself completely."

-X-

That night I fed three times and the night after I fed even more. I could feel the darkness inside of me begin to grow weak and loosen its hold over me. I was finally beginning to feel normal again. It was after the fifth townsperson I fed from was healed and compelled was when Damon said to me what I had wanted to hear.

"It seems to me that me and my brother have a new vampire in town." I just shrugged him off.

"I feel better now. I feel more in control and free of the urge to kill." I smiled knowing it was true. Damon spoke into my ear and whispered.

"And I think you would be able to control yourself more in a crowd now that you've calmed down and do you know what else I think?"

"What?" He smiled at me, a proper smile. No sarcasm or seductiveness but just a plain smile.

"I think its time you went home."

-X-

I stared up at my door. I was ready for this, I could do this. I turned behind me as Stefan patted me on the arm.

"We are going to keep in touch with you. You're going to need blood bags whenever you aren't able to hunt. Damon and I will keep an eye on you in school in case you go off the edge. Elena told the police that she found you on the side of a road crying and that she recognised you from the papers and gave you something to eat and drink before you told her you needed to go home, that way you'll be able to keep in touch without arousing suspicion and you can visit the house whenever you want advice or just to chat."

I looked at him. If it wasn't for him and Damon I don't think that I would have made it but they helped me and nurtured me to survive.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He smiled at me.

"I guess we'll see you around kid." I laughed

"See you around old man!" he winced

"I swear I am going to kill Damon for telling you my age!" he gave me one last look "Good luck." Before running out of sight.

I took a deep breath as I pressed the doorbell. The door opened and there stood my dad. His face was red through crying but turned bright pale when he saw me.

"Dad."

"Kurt!"

I tried to get in but was blocked by the invisible wall that stopped me from entering without an invitation. He looked at me with such happiness. "Get in here you idiot!" That was a good enough invite for me as I broke through the barrier and into his arms. We were both crying and I looked up to see Carol and Finn both stood there with shock on there faces. Finn was even crying! It was at that moment I realised.

_I'm back. I'm home. And I am never leaving them again._

_-X-_

_Next chapter: Kurt returns to school and starts to enjoy using his new abilities to his advantage but can he keep himself under control when the people who didn't want him to come back gang up on him. Keep reading to find out!_

_-X-_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Things are going to get a lot more fun now and there will be more talking than big thought scenes. Thanks to all my readers who have favorited this! It makes my heart soar!_


	8. The Return

_Hello readers! Thanks again for all of the favourites and hits! Kurt is now going back to school life but of course things are not going to be as they were before! I don't own Glee or the vampire diaries now here is chapter 8!_

-X-

I finished my moisturising routine 5 minutes early and examined myself in the mirror. On the outside I looked exactly the same but the inside was a completely different story. I was a monster now, a vampire, how can someone accept that? I changed my face from human to vampire which I now officially called "Vamping out". My eyes were blood red. They were savage, wild and evil. The veins around my eyes were pulsing as a flashed my teeth which had now formed into sharp and well sculpted fangs. It was the face of a demon, a face of evil, my face. I growled in anger and threw my fist at the hideous creature's reflection and the mirror smashed to pieces and scattered onto the floor. I looked at my hand which was covered in cuts and smeared with blood. I heard my dad's voice calling me as he ran up the stairs. My face quickly fazed back and I turned towards the door with my bloodied hand behind my back.

"Kurt! What happened?"

"I'm sorry! I just got a little angry and I sort of just smashed it". Which wasn't exactly a lie?

"There's no need to apologise Kurt. You've been through hell so it's understandable that your angry".

Right. The official story was (Thanks to Stefan) that I was abducted by some strangers and was kept hostage with a sack over my head for two days before being dumped on the sidewalk. The police didn't ask many questions which for once made me glad our police department wasn't that caring for a teenage gay kid.

"Kurt you don't have to go back today if you do-"

"No dad!" I stopped him. "I need to go back. With the police asking all of those questions Blaine and my friends haven't seen me since I got back and I just need to be with them, okay?" he looked at me with a calming face before giving the room one last glance.

"Okay just promise you'll phone me. Anyway you better clean this up then head off. We need to get things back to normal".

When he went downstairs I examined my hand. All the cuts were sealing up and the redness was fading until it was completely healed and clean. I sighed.

Things will never go back to normal

-X-

I told my dad that I wanted to walk to school in which he hastily agreed but the moment I was out the door I shot off at one hundred miles an hour passing cars and houses that were becoming nothing but blurs until I reached the main entrance. What would have taken ten or fifteen minutes in my car took me about two at vampire speed. And I was going to get faster as I got older? I chuckled because yes even though this was a curse it was a pretty cool one.

I had gotten there a little late for the early morning glee session even with my speed due to having to clean up the mess I left back home and as I walked through the doors I found the school practically empty which meant I could quickly shoot of to the classroom.

I was about to head into the classroom when I saw everyone in their seats. They hadn't seen me outside and were just talking to each other as I listened to them. Quinn was talking to Brittney and Santana about their next cheerio's competition. Finn, Puck, Mike and Artie were passing a ball around each other. Sam had his arms wrapped around Mercedes while she was talking to Lauren and right at the back away from all of them there he was, Blaine.

His face was hot red through crying, his beautiful hazel eyes now dark and depressed. He was slouched on a chair playing with his thumbs clearly not interested in what everyone else was doing. I wanted to go up to him and kiss him right there and then, tell him that it was alright but he didn't even know I had come back because of the police trying to keep it hushed up. Finn glanced at me for a second before heading to the centre of the room to face all of them.

"Guys there's something you need to know". They looked at him with confusion and even Blaine looked up a little to see what he was talking about.

"Kurt's back".

The silence was deafening. Everyone was looking at him with wide eyes and Blaine's jaw was shaking along with the rest of his body.

"What?" Mr Schuester asked

"He turned up at the house yesterday. Some guys had kidnapped him and held him gagged somewhere before just throwing him back on the streets". Blaine stood up.

"Is he alright!" God I felt so bad for him. He didn't deserve to have been put through this.

"Yeah dude he's fine. The police questioned him all night".

"My poor unicorn". Brittney mumbled and I giggled at how adorable she was sometimes only it was a little louder than I intended and everyone looked towards the door and straight at me. _Shit._ No going back now. Everyone was gasping and I couldn't bear to see what Blaine looked like.

"Kurt!" Mercedes screamed as her and the rest of New Directions ran up to me and enveloping me in the biggest group hug I had ever seen. It was a little overwhelming with all their bodies around me but I breathed slowly to calm myself down and look at them. All the girls were crying and the boys along with Puck himself looked like he was about to burst.

"Kurt?"

I looked to the other side of the room and he was just standing there frozen in shock. Everyone let me out of the huddle so I could look at him. I walked a few steps forward so I was just a few feet away, tears were falling down my face to match his.

"Blaine" I sniffled.

I was caught off guard by what he did next. He rand right up to me and wrapped his arms around me pressing his cheek next to mine and he let out the sobs. The tears were pouring down me now. _I'm so sorry! I promise I'll never leave you again._ He stopped sobbing for a moment to speak which came out in a sniffle.

"I missed you so much, what did those monsters do to you!" I ran my hand through his soft curls.

"Oh honey, they didn't do anything I'm fine I promise!" he lifted his head to look right into my eyes.

"I love you so much!" he cried. I placed my hand on his cheek using my thumb to wipe away a few tears.

"I love you too". And he leaned in and kissed me.

_God I missed this so much!_ I was drowning in the kiss. The heat from his body and his smell was intoxicating to me as a human but now as a vampire is was overwhelming. His lips tasted of honey and cinnamon and I just wanted to taste all of it. Suddenly I felt a twang in my stomach and my eyes felt warm. It wasn't until I felt my gums pull back that I realised what was happening. I was vamping out in front of him! In front of everyone! I pulled away quickly and covered my face.

"I need to use the bathroom!"

I ran out leaving Blaine stunned and the others confused.

-X-

There were a few more students here now but not enough to see me head into the girls bathroom to examine my face in the mirror. I was hungry and I needed to calm down so I opened my satchel and pulled out the blood baggie which I had hidden in there for this kind of emergency. Yes it was dangerous of one of the teachers saw it but it was even more dangerous for me to go out of control on an unsuspecting junior. I drank the contents clean and threw in my bag and looked towards the mirror again to see my face had turned back and I had calmed down when I heard a nock on the door.

"Kurt?"

Shit! It was Blaine! I turned the tap on and wiped off all the blood on my face as he came in. I tried to look as calm and collected as possible.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine it's just a little overwhelming that's all" I replied sounding breathless.

He put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"Don't worry. I am never letting anything bad happen to you ever again" and kissed me on the lips which was a lot less overwhelming as the last one but way more sweet and we walked out the door.

-X-

After answering the group's questions and receiving a few more hugs I walked out of the room hand in hand with my boyfriend. We received a few stares and glares but it didn't matter because if they did anything I would rip their heads off. _Ok whoa! No I wouldn't, stop it Kurt and keep control!_ We turned a corner and I saw something at the locker near mine and I froze.

It was a mural. A mural for Azimio.

I walked up to it. It was covered in flowers, candles and cards. I had to remember that I supposedly didn't know what it was.

"What happened?" I asked Blaine when I already knew the answer.

"He and a few of the jocks got drunk in the forest and an animal attacked them. The police found their bodies last night" and he sounded even a little sad for them. I did to after all I was the 'animal' that killed them but I must admit that Damon must have done this a few times considering how well he covered this up. I heard a locker slam from behind me and I turned around to see Karofsky walking up to me, his face in rage.

"Stay away from that you filthy fag!"

I glared at him and the inner monster inside me was begging for me to rip his throat out but I used all of my will power to refuse it.

"We were only paying our respects". Blaine said and Karofsky glared at him.

"I don't think Azimio would have wanted anything from you ya fucking fairy! It's bad enough we had one cocksucker at this school and then you come along! What are you here for anyway, to shag your little princess". Blaine looked hurt and I stepped in front of him.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I roared and he just laughed at me.

"What are you gonna do about it butt boy!"

"Believe me you don't want to know so get lost you meathead!"

His face turned hot red and he threw a fist at me but I was quicker. I clutched his fist with my hand stopping it in mid air. He was completely surprised and tried to push harder but I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him off and he fell to the floor. He scrambled up in shock.

"What the fuck?" and he walked away.

I took a deep breath and looked at Blaine who's eyes were so wide they could have fallen out their sockets.

"Kurt how did you.."

"I've been reading a few self defence books lately" I interjected. "Can we get to class?"

He nodded at me still a little surprised and gripped my hand as we walked down the hall.

_Damn! I need to be more careful_

-X-

_Next chapter: As Kurt starts to use his abilities to his advantage Stefan warns him about how easily it is to loose control and that is proven when he and Blaine start to get even closer._


	9. The Benefits

_Hello fellow Klainers! Thank you SO much for all the favourites and alerts! They make me happy! Please do feel free to review but if you have any negative thoughts then please don't go all super cruel on me! Warning though there is smut in this! This is the first time I have tried to write it and I only know from what else I have read so don't judge me if it isn't precise! I do not own glee or the vampire diaries and here is the next chapter!_

_-X-_

That week was one of the best weeks of my life! I finally stood up to him. And I won! In front of my boyfriend I might add which was completely perfect though he was a little suspicious. I made a promise to myself from that moment I would not use my powers at school again. Which starting from the next day was a broken one.

My superior thinking speed was pretty amazing, getting A pluses in all of my tests but Gym was especially awesome. We were all stood around the weights in the fitness suite. The one problem with heightened senses was that when something smelt bad it was putrid, all the sweat and dirty laundry was making my eyes water. I had worn a simple white t shirt with track suit bottoms which was the level of stylish in gym wear and when Blaine came up next to me I caught my breath. He was wearing shorts that showed of his amazingly tanned legs (and very sweet ass) very well along with a sleeveless red shirt and a small purple sweatband placed around his head but the real treat was his hair. From all of the sweat it had become damp and curly with beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Hot. He was completely hot.

I was so busy daydreaming of me and him making out in the showers I almost missed what coach Beiste said.

"Ok, for the final exercise of the day I would like to ask if anyone would like to try the weight lifting challenge. Our highest score is Dave Karofsky with 20 so would anyone like to try to beat him?"

Everyone backed away as if they already knew they wouldn't win and Karofsky had a smirk plastered over his face, well I was going to show him. "I'll do it". All of the guys in the room turned to me and broke into laughter while Blaine looked a little concerned.

"Kurt are you serious?"

"Yes!" coach looked at me with concern.

"Kurt those weights are 30 stone. Are you sure?" I nodded and she finally gave in.

I shoot a grin in Karofsky's direction while I was set up. He looked a little taken back by me, in fact ever since the incident at Azimio's memorial he had backed off from me completely. I guessed underneath all that talk he was really just a cocky little child. As coach Beiste set me up I glanced at Blaine, he was really worried about me but I just smiled and winked at him and he did his best to contain a blush. I gripped the weights tightly and started pushing them up and down.

They felt light as a feather. With my strength it was like lifting a puppy in the air. I kept going on like it for a while and when I had reached thirty five I decided to stop. I put them down and looked at the rest of the class and to be honest if you had seen their faces you would have passed out in laughter. They were all wide eyed and their jaws were dropped down so far the could have touched their feet.

All except Blaine. His eyes were narrowed and dark and he had a seductive smile on his face. I looked downwards to see the cause of his expression, his pants were tight and showing a certain something off. _Oh god was he turned on by this?_ I thought.

Coach Beiste started to applaud me as I got up and walked out of the gym.

"You should have seen their faces!" I was laughing uncontrollably

"Did anyone ask you any questions about it?" Stefan asked me with Elena beside him. I went there that day because they wanted to see how I was doing and give me some more blood bags and to be honest I was doing amazing but the look on their faces told me otherwise.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously

"Kurt you shouldn't be using your powers like this. They could arouse suspicion." Elena said as I stood up.

"Why! What's wrong with finally having some power at that school?" Damon entered from behind me.

"Nothing Baby face it's just that when you use them as a newbie it takes more to control that little 'animal' instinct you have and you could end up really hurting someone." I sighed.

"Look, I understand what you are trying to say but there is nothing to worry about. I'm fine, more than fine actually. I have never felt so free in my life and I can control myself perfectly so please can we just drop it?"

Damon sighed and sat down at the table to drink some blood and we all resumed our regular conversation.

If only I knew how right they were.

It was the last lesson of the week and I was downright bored! Why I decided to take AP calculus I have no idea. I was sitting at my desk looking at the random question sheet on it but decided that Blaine was a more desirable thing to gaze at. He looked just as bored as I was slouched on his desk. I had wanted him so much since I came back to school and if gym was any proof he was thinking the same thing. Suddenly an idea clicked in my head and I slowly pulled my phone out.

_You ok? Kx_

I giggled as I sent it. And no sooner that I did Blaine felt his phone vibrate and he took it out to read the text. I could hear him laugh silently as he typed something on his keyboard without gazing back at me. I felt my phone vibrate.

_Bored to death just to let you know Bx_

I looked up at him and I could see him smirking. The cheeky devil.

_Want to go to mine? Kx. _This time he did gaze at me a little in confusion

_How? Bx_

_Follow my lead Kx_

I got up and Blaine did the same as WE walked to Mr Schue who was subbing for the lesson.

"Mr Schue I don't think Blaine is feeling very well, can I take him to the nurse?"

"Kurt.." But I silenced him with my best bitch glare before turning back to Mr Schue who was looking at us suspiciously.

"He seemed fine in glee at lunch"

"Yeah but he just told me he's had it since he had that taco, right Blaine?" He looked a little nervous and god that was adorable before he nodded. "Yeah it really hurts." But Mr. Schue wasn't buying.

"Kurt are you sure that you're not just looking for an excuse to get you and him out of class?" He asked and a few kids looked at us curiously.

Oh for god sake!

I looked at him in the eyes focusing all my energy on them.

"_Blaine is ill and he needs to see the nurse and you are going to let us leave."_ I compelled him out of Blaine's sight. He looked a little dazed at first but then snapped back into reality.

"Okay. I hope you feel better Blaine." He said to him and Blaine just stood there completely dumbfounded.

I smirked as I lead him out of the classroom and out of the school.

We were sat on my bed listening to the radio and reading through our magazines.

"I still don't know how you managed to convince Mr Schue to let us go." He said

"Let's just say I can be very convincing. Would you rather I had done nothing and just stayed in class?" I asked with a smirk.

He turned the radio off and cupped my cheeks with his hands "definitely not" he said before pulling me into a hot, wet kiss.

I moaned at our tongues explored each others mouths and we fell back onto the bed. I had never felt so turned on in my life and all I knew is that I needed Blaine and I needed him now. I cupped the cheeks of his ass and pulled him closer to me. I pulled away from the kiss to let out a loud moan as I felt our erections touch.

"Ohhh Blaine."

"Kurt are you sure you want to do this? After what's happened are you sure you really want to do this?" I looked at him to see his eyes blown with lust.

"I'm not having sex with you Blaine." He looked a little disappointed. I pulled off my shirt and his look changed to utter shock as he saw my chest.

"But.." I pulled off his shirt to see his beautifully toned chest.

"A little grinding isn't out of the question." And I slammed my lips on his and flipped him over so I was on top and started rocking up and down him and god did it feel good.

"uugh fuck Kurt!" he moaned as he cupped my ass and pressed me harder against his ragingly hard cock as I started licking his nipples. God he tasted so good and I would have vamped out if I hadn't noticed something that I was so turned on to see. I was grinding him at vampire speed and god it felt good.

"Oh fuck yes Blaine!" I screamed as I picked up the pace and slammed harder against his cock. I didn't even care that he had put his hands in my hair clinging onto it for dear life.

"Oh!..oh!..I!…yes!...fuck!..Uuugh!" he screamed at the top of his voice. I could tell he was close and I was too.

"Oh yeah you want me baby?" I lifted my hips off his crotch for a second to hear him moan in disagreement before slamming down on him with all of my strength.

"Ohhhh Kuuurt!" he screamed before I could feel his cum shooting in his pants and I came shortly after.

"Oh yes." I breathed and collapsed on him pressing my lips on his and moaned at the touch.

We stayed like that for a while before he spoke.

"God Kurt that was amazing. I never thought grinding would be that good!" he spoke in my ear.

"Well if that's the reaction I got from grinding I can't wait to hear you scream when I'm pounding your ass with my cock". Blaine moaned.

"Kurt you cant say things like that your making me hard again. And who said _you _would be pounding _me_?" then it was my turn to moan.

I fell asleep without a care in the world. I was so high from my orgasm I didn't hear Blaine wincing in pain.

_Next chapter: Kurt learns that there are consequences for his actions and tries even harder to resist Being so close to Blaine. _


	10. The Consequences

_For this little authors note I would like to thank all of you who have favorited my story! I have the entire story planned out. There is going to be some fighting in this chapter so be prepared! I don't own glee or vampire diaries!_

I was waiting at the hospital with Damon waiting for Blaine to come out. God! I had been such an idiot!

"You fractured his hips?"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to and it's not exactly like I could control myself…

"Exactly!" I jumped back a bit at Damon's raised voice.

"This is why we told you to be careful. What if you had gone further Kurt if you had gone so far it all became too much for you and decided to rip out his jugular?"

"I would NEVER do that!" I screamed. Some people were starting to gaze at us so I quietened down.

"I know you wouldn't in your right mind but the darkness inside you, your primitive instincts is connected to your emotions and when you're that…_vulnerable _it is almost impossible to control yourself."

I gazed at him. He was right. I had been so careless about what might happen to Blaine. The monster inside of me was winning.

"Does that mean that, me and Blaine can never…." I couldn't finish the sentence. The thought of never sharing that with him, never being with him in that way was too painful.

"Not until you learn to fully control yourself. Now I have to go before he comes back so try to be more careful okay?"

I nodded and with that he was gone. I turned around to see Blaine slowly walking up to me, his face was expressionless.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked. He was silent for a while but answered.

"A couple of painkillers and it should heal. I told him I tripped on some stairs."

I held back a cringe. I had done this to him. It was my fault.

"Blaine I'm so sor.."

"How did you do it Kurt?"

Okay there was a question I did not think that he would ask.

"I've heard some pretty weird stories when it comes to grinding but they have never caused the other injury. No one should be able to hit that hard."

I stood there stunned. Oh crap! How was I going to answer this?

"Um I guess with all the dancing I did as a cheerio made me very strong in the hips considering I moved them a lot".

He stared right in to my eyes. _Did he know I was lying?_ If not I swear he looked like he was trying to compel me.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Nope, nothing! Why?"

He sighed at me and did his eyes look a little offended.

"No reason. C'mon lets go" he walked pass me and I hastily followed him out.

Until I could control myself I needed to stay away from him in that way.

Which didn't turn out to be so hard because he had been blatantly ignoring me all week. He didn't text me before I set off to school and when I met him there he would just give me a peck on the cheek then walk off. He never stayed at his locker long enough to talk and he wouldn't eat lunch with me all week. Even though his hips were better he still wouldn't even touch me. It was on Friday before glee club when we were at our lockers. He was just getting his stuff without even acknowledging my presence. He was about to walk away when I snapped and slammed my locker which caused him to whip his head around to me in shock.

"What the hell is your problem!" I glared at him and he scoffed looking offended. Like he had the right.

"Excuse me?" he asked with a pissed off tone in his voice.

"You've been ignoring me all week! You never kiss me, you don't talk to me and you don't even listen to me when I try to talk to you! I know you may be upset about what happened but that's no excuse to just shut me out!" his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not upset about my hips." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked a little out of breath. His eyes then grew wild with anger.

"What's wrong is that my so called boyfriend is lying to my face!"

I stepped back a little. I had never seen Blaine like this before. He was always so calm and collected.

"I searched what happened Kurt and do you know what I found out? It's impossible for someone to be able to fracture another persons hips by grinding! And there is also the small detail about your dark and mysteriously secret _visitor _back at the hospital!"

I gasped. He couldn't have

"I saw him Kurt. You know, the dark, sexy, hot guy with the mesmerising eyes talking to you when I was getting my medication. So who is he?"

I started to get very angry again. Who was he to just judge me like that?

"If you MUST know his brother was the one who found me when I was thrown out on to the streets! Or have you forgotten about that?"

He flinched. Obviously he didn't expect me to say that.

"Then why was he there at the hospital talking to you then?"

"He heard that I was at the hospital so he came to see if I was alright" I calmed down because I did not want to argue with him.

"But why lie to me then Kurt. Why didn't you tell me when we were at the hospital?"

I looked at him, he looked really hurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was important." He sighed and walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulders.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you… I don't regret it you know." I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Last night." His hands went up and cupped my face. "It was amazing, it felt so good and hips or broken hips I cant wait to do that again with you." He gave me a quick soft kiss on my lips. I tried my best to hold back a huge grin because I had to be serious for this.

"Blaine, I don't want to do anymore of that yet. At least until I know your safe with your body."

He looked a little disappointed but brushed it off.

"That's perfectly fine Kurt. It was a really big step for us and we need to take this slowly."

He let go of my face and clasped his hands around mine but I pulled away.

"Would you mind telling Mr Schue I can't come to glee tonight. I feel kind of sick and I just can't be doing with one of Rachel's rants about how her talent is 'silenced' today?"

He laughed with a brightness which only made me love him more. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later, love you." He walked into the choir room and I ran at vamp speed to the only people I could confide in.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I want to be with him so badly but I'm afraid of hurting him."

Stefan passed me a cup of blood to drink. I sipped it slowly as I continued.

"How do you two do it? Be with each other so easily without the risk of getting hurt."

Elena had her arm around me and my head on her shoulder. "Stefan's been a vampire for a long time Kurt. He's learned to control his thirst but he can still get a little edgy around me when he hasn't fed. Give it some time and I am sure you'll be able to control yourself."

I looked up at them both. They had been through so much together and their relationship had come out stronger because of it. Maybe it was possible that me and Blaine could be together but what about when I have to tell him what I am. Would he accept me?

"What if I told him what I am? Do you think it would be better?"

They both looked at each other for a second and Stefan came and sat down next to me.

"Not at the moment. I don't think he would be able to handle it and you have barely started your life as a vampire so there's no need to tell him until you are ready."

I looked down at my now empty cup. He was right, I couldn't tell him until I sorted myself out. It was at that moment Damon walked in.

"Besides we have bigger problems."

Elena turned her gaze from me to him. "What do you mean?" he was looking a little distraught and that was rare even for him.

"I've been tracking the forest since Kurt left and though I haven't seen any other vampires I have been finding lots of dead bodies dumped around the area, maybe nine or ten in total."

I caught my breath. It was him, it had to be him.

"Matt?" Damon shook his head.

"It can't just be him. That many bodies takes more that just one vampire which means that our little nomad may not be the only vampire that's decided to settle here."

Stefan stood up and made his way over to him.

"Do you think he's turned someone else?" he asked

It was sickening just to think of it. Was I the only one? Has he brought this upon someone else?

"I don't think so. The bodies were either buried or burnt so whoever this is knows what their doing. I'm guessing that they are pretty old and I will bet you that that Matt guy is with them."

I gazed at him in confusion. "What makes you think that?" his head turns to me.

"Well for one thing he's pretty good at not being found. A newbie would not be this hard to find unless he had help from someone with experience and you think it's just a coincidence that this guy shows up around the same time as Matt does, I don't think so. Nope, whoever this is must have Matt working for him. Might be the one who turned him, I don't know but what I do know is that we need to find them before the authorities get off their asses and start to find the cause of all these disappearances."

The room fell silent. This was much bigger than I had thought. If there was another vampire here then that meant that my problems were only just beginning.

"Your assignment for the week is this!" Mr Schue directed our attention to the pile of plain white shirts and printer on the table in front of us.

"What's this got to do with acceptance Mr Schue?" Mercedes asked and I had to admit even I was at a loss for words. I looked over to Blaine who seemed just as confused as I was.

"What you are going to do is find a word that best describes you. Who you are and your life at the moment and print it onto these shirts. You can't show it to anyone. Then you will come into school next week wearing them with a coat covering them. You will sing a song by yourself in front of the rest of the group that explains the word and at the end of the song you will remove the coat and wear it with pride."

Ok he had some really weird ideas before but this was the icing on the top. The rest of the club grinned with excitement while I just nodded along. I could think of a few words in my head already.

_Monster _

_Freak _

_Psychotic _

This was going to be hard.

"And now for the final note of the evening I have a surprise for you guys!"

The club was murmuring in excitement for what he was about to say. I turned to Blaine.

"Any idea what he's talking about?" he shrugged.

"Maybe he's found us a new member or something."

Mr Schue walked over to the door and clutched the handle. "We have got a special visitor who's decided to stop by for a quick hello to all his old friends!" and he opened the door.

I felt like the world had stopped. The air had gone cold as he walked through the door. He looked so normal and calm like I wasn't even in the room. He came to the centre of the room and smiled.

"Hey guys! Its been a while."

_Next chapter: Things are thrown out of proportion as the new arrival sparks war between himself and Kurt. But is he everything that he seems?_


	11. The Enemy

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story so far! I am getting closer to the end and then I am going to do a fiction in the narrative style because I find that writing in a first person is really difficult._

"Matt!"

Everyone jumped out of their seats and enveloped him in a hug all apart from me. I sat there in total shock. He was here. What the hell was he playing at! For one second his gaze went from them to me and a smirk appeared clearly on his face. My body began to grow warm with rage. Blaine turned around and saw me still sitting in my place.

"Kurt get over here!" he said happily.

Not wanting him to think there was something wrong I breathed all my anger away and slowly walked up to them. When they all broke apart he gave us all a warm smile.

"I just came over to tell you guys that I'm having a party tonight at my old house as a little new directions get together! I hope you guys can make it." He said with a hopeful look on his face when the cocky bastard knew they wouldn't say no.

"I for one wouldn't miss it for the world!" Rachel exclaimed.

While nearly all the new directions were heading out I noticed that Brittney wasn't following them. I patted Blaine on the shoulder.

"I'm just gonna talk to Britt, I'll call you later."

He nodded and gave me a quick kiss on my lips before leaving me alone with her. I walked up to her. She looked worried and if I say so a little scared.

"What's wrong boo?" I asked in the most sensitive way possible.

"There's something wrong with him." I looked confused.

"What's wrong with him boo?"

"I don't know but he's different than he was before. It's like he's wearing a mask. Hiding something inside him. Something dark." She turned to me.

"I think he might have the same thing you have."

My body stiffened. I gazed at her expression. Concerned and upset. She couldn't have known, could she?

"I don't know what you're talking about Britt. I'm fine!" I put on a fake smile hoping it would convince her. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ever since you came back you've been different. You're not my baby dolphin anymore. You're something else but I don't know what!" tears started to fall down her face.

This is not what I wanted for her. She was so upset for me and I didn't even notice. I felt terrible but tried not to show it when I wiped away her tears with my hands.

"Hey boo don't cry! I swear I am perfectly normal. I guess I've just been a little upset lately with everything that happened but I promise I am still your cute baby dolphin okay?"

She giggled a little before giving me a hug. That was the Brittney I know and love. She gave me one quick kiss on the cheek before skipping out the door and leaving me alone to let my tears fall.

I was lying to her. I was lying to all of them. Even Blaine. My life was one drama after another and I felt like I was falling down this dark hole with no way of getting out. It was then I felt his presence in the room.

"Oh come on Kurt! Don't be so upset. With your power and all you should be happy!"

I snapped. In a second I had vamped out, ran right into him and pinned him against the wall.

"HAPPY! YOU THINK I SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME"

He chuckled at my burst of anger and all it did was make me press him harder against the wall.

"Of course Kurt! I gave you such a gift after all!"

"You gave me a curse! Do you have any idea what I have been through since you did this to me?" I asked and with my voice that loud I was lucky that no one had come to see what was going on.

It was then his personality changed. In no time at all he vamped out himself, grabbed my arm and threw me across the room and onto the cold hard floor.

"You forget Kurt. I know exactly what you have been through." I struggled to get up as he motioned for the door.

"Why!" I screamed. He turned to me and if I hadn't known better looked actually apologetic.

"Come to the party tonight and you just might find out." He opened the door to reveal Blaine standing there taken back as Matt just walked right past him and out of sight. I walked up to him trying to get his attention.

"Blaine what are you doing here!" I asked while trying to calm down from the scene that took place just moments ago.

"Kurt what did he do to you?"

I took in a short breath and struggled to keep my body from shaking.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"When Brittney came out by herself I was worried so I went back in and I heard you two talking. What did he do Kurt?" I gulped loudly

"N-nothing Blaine. He didn't do any…"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" I literally jumped back at Blaine's sudden burst of anger. He started to breath slowly to calm himself down.

"Kurt, did… did he have anything to do with you disappearing?"

"No! of course not Blaine!"

"Then what is it!" he shouted

I stared blankly at him. It was too much lying to him day after day but I had to for his own safety. I made my way past him to the door.

"Kurt!" his voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears. I gave him one last glance. "I'm so sorry" and ran out the door.

If I had knocked on that door any harder it would have come off its hinges. I could faintly hear Elena's voice on the other side.

"All right, alright! I'm coming!" she opened the door and took a glance at my miserable state.

"Kurt? What's wrong are you okay?" she asked wrapping her arm around me and guiding me into the foyer where Stefan and Damon were both staring at me in concern. She sat me down and got me a drink while I wiped the tears falling down my face. When I had calmed down I figured that then would have been the best time to tell them.

"I saw Matt today." And everyone's eyes gaped at me but Damon was the only one to speak.

"What! When? What the hell happened?"

"Damon zip it and let him tell us in his own time." Stefan said.

I breathed as I continued my story.

"He showed up in glee club today saying that he was here visiting and was throwing a party at his old house for everyone in new directions. After everyone left I was talking to one of my friends Brittney. She could tell there was something off about him and me but I managed to lie out of it." I sharply inhaled and Elena started rubbing circles on my back.

"After she left he came up to me. I got angry and attacked him but I wasn't a match for him. I asked him why he did what he did and he said that if I came to the party I would find out." I finished.

Stefan and Damon where exchanging glances between each other.

"Well he's bold I'll give him that!" Damon sneered.

"It has to be a trap. He knows that you would have told us and we would come rushing in trying to kill him." Stefan was deep in concentration.

I looked to Elena for help and she gave me a hug.

"What about you? Are _you _okay?" she put emphasis on that word but I knew what she meant.

"I guess I just didn't know how painful it would be to see him again." I answered then looked to Stefan.

"So your not going?" I asked. Damon stood up.

"Oh contraire we are definitely going."

As he started going over plans with Stefan I thought about Blaine. If I had told them that he heard us who knows what they (and by they I mean Damon) would have done. Was Blaine going to even be at the party? And what if Matt isn't alone. There could be other vampires there just waiting for my friends to arrive. I squeezed my eyes shut. It was going to be a long night.

_Next chapter: the party kicks off into full swing as Kurt confronts his creator and makes a choice that might change his relationship with Blaine forever._


	12. The Vengence

_Hi guys! Sorry for the long update so I'll just get right on with it!_

I looked at myself in full view in the mirror. I had decided to just look casual for the party since I was not going to be there long. Damon had filled me in on the plan before I left. I was to lure Matt to the front of the house where he and Stefan would jump him and….. Well you know. Personally I had no idea how I was supposed to do that but just in case anything went wrong they had given me a stake to put in my satchel which I picked up and went downstairs with.

"Finn's already left." My dad said.

"It's fine. Even when there isn't a party Finn is always ready before me." I reply and head for the door but he walks in front of me blocking my path. "Hold on kiddo, we need to talk."

I wince before sitting next to Carol who looked at me with concern. He sat down in front of me with a mood on his face that could only be described as worry.

"I got a call from Blaine earlier." I gasped clutching the table. I knew what was coming. Carol placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetie what did that boy do to you?" she asked me.

"Nothing!" I said as I stood up and walked to the living room sofa.

"That's not what he said when he called me crying his eyes out about what happened between you and that Matt kid. He said for me to tell you that he is going to go to the party anyway and hopes you will come so he can sort it out between you two."

I shot my head to him. He was going to do what? If he confronted Matt about the issue then what would Matt do? I could feel my body temperature begin to rise with my panic and I headed for the door but again dad blocked my path.

"Oh no! you are not going anywhere until you tell us what happened. It this Matt the kid that you were with that night? Is he the one that kidnapped you? For god sakes Kurt tell us!"

I was up against an emotional wall. "Dad nothing happened now for god sakes will you just be quiet and let me leave!"

"Your father is only trying to help you Kurt! There is no need to yell at him like that!" Carol exclaimed.

"You bet the hell there isn't! You are not setting one foot out that door until you talk."

It was too late. My emotions had gotten the better of me and before I could even notice my face vamping out I exploded.

"I SAID BE QUIET!"

My parents stood there in shock. Carol was moving backwards slowly in complete shock and my dad starting making his way towards me.

"What the hell is wrong with your face?"

I tried to back away but he clasped his bear hands around my face taking a closer look. I panicked trying to move away from him.

"Dad plea.." that was the last thing I should have done because I had given him a full view of my teeth.

"HOLY SHIT!" he jumped backwards landing on the floor and I staggered back into the doorway, I could hear Carol screaming but all that I noticed was the door and without hesitation I opened it and ran out into the night.

The run over to the house wasn't enough time to calm myself down. He knew, he knew what I was. My own father was afraid of me and I couldn't blame him. I was a monster that should have died but was brought back to live a life of sin and misery. What was I going to do, I couldn't go back there after what happened. I wiped away my tears as I faced the house. It was grim and dark just like its owner. The entire house was bordered up apart from the open door with a painted sign above it.

_Welcome New Directions_

Cute. I thought to myself with disgust. I could see everyone's cars parked out the front including Blaine's. My thoughts drifted to him. I had to keep him safe, safe from him. I looked further down the street and just like they said it would be was Stefan and Damon's SUV with them in the front seats waiting and ready to move when the time came. I walked up to the door to be caught with an odd stench. I looked up at the sign more closely and the sight I saw made me vomit. The letters were painted with blood, the blood of his victims. He was trying to throw off my nerves before I even got into the house. I shook it off, I wasn't going to let him get to me and walked through the door.

Since no one _living _lived here I was able to get inside without an invitation. I entered the living room and was greeted to loud music and my friends' dancing there cares away. Mercedes was dancing with Sam and Mike was next to Tina at the DJ booth. Finn, Rachel and Quinn were all dancing together which I thought was going to be a disaster from the beginning. Lauren and Puck were dancing way to close together for it to be appropriate. And then I saw Matt. Santana and Brittney were talking to him and the way they were holding themselves I knew there was some flirting going on. I was about to march over there and get them away from him as fast as I could when I felt someone staring at me from behind.

"I didn't think you would come."

I looked at Blaine and if I wasn't emotionally depressed already this would have thrown me off the edge. He was dressed in tracksuit bottoms and a scruffy plain white shirt. His hair was a total wreck with no gel and instead of becoming those cute curls I loved it was scraggy and unorganised. On any other day I would have clipped him over the head for dressing so badly but tonight all I could feel for him was sympathy.

"I didn't want to miss the party." I said trying to act normal but he wasn't buying any of it.

"Bullshit Kurt. After this afternoon I'm actually shocked that you would be here. After what this guy did to you, you're actually being civil with him. You should be having the police on him!" he glared at me in confusion. My mind went back to the conversation with my dad and I got a little annoyed.

"What do you mean what he did to me? He didn't do anything Blaine!"

"You said that he did something to you this afternoon! Don't try lying to me again Kurt because it wont work!"

Then it was my turn to get pissed off.

"Oh yes! This afternoon which you told my dad about over the phone who I've just had a huge row with. Yes Blaine lets talk about that and how _you_ lied when you saw Damon at the hospital!"

"My lie hasn't caused all this shit though has it!"

We were both getting angry and I swear that if I hadn't calmed myself down sooner I would have had a repeat of what happened an hour prior. Blaine grunted.

"Your dad deserved to know what happened Kurt. After everything that happened to you I couldn't lie to him again and if you can't even understand that then…" he stopped like he was trying to find the words.

"What Blaine! Then what?"

Blaine's body slacked. "Forget it" and he walked out of the living room around into some corridor. I took a quick glance to see everyone staring at me and I stormed off.

When I entered the hallway I had previously walked through I hit the closest thing (that being the coat cupboard) with my fist and smashed a great wide hole in the centre of it. I pulled my fist out and the cuts had already healed. Leaning against the wall I sobbed as I slid down to the floor bringing my knees to my face. Why was this happening to me? After everything that I went through why did this have to happen to me? I knew I was feeling sorry for myself but I felt that in that scenario I deserved to. I felt my phone go off and I pulled it out to read the caller id.

_Blaine_

What the fuck? What was he doing? We had just had a raging argument in front of everyone and now he was ringing my phone when he was only in the next room. Pissed off I answered.

"For god sake Blaine what the hell are you…"

"Sorry Blaine's not here at the moment."

My body stiffened. All other noise was blocked out by my loud breathing.

"I'm afraid he went out the backdoor in tears after your little row and me being the kind and loving person I am decided to put him out of his misery."

I dropped the phone to the floor and ran. Passing the party in a blur I came to a small garden. It had a small pond with a swing set that was sheltered by a few trees. There was a rustle from the bushes covering them and Matt appeared in the shade of the tree.

"Where is he?"

He snorted at me as he walked up to the swings resting his arm on the metal.

"God you are so easily manipulated. Don't worry Blaine's quietly resting off a pounding headache in the toilet." I glared at him.

"So what do you plan to do?" I asked

"Why Kurt! I would have thought you'd have figured it out by now!"

With that he ran at me at high speed and shoved something sharp into my stomach. I screamed in pain as I fell to the floor. I looked down to see a wooden stake lodged firmly in my stomach. I reached for it and in one swift movement pulled it out and dropped it on the grass. He walked up to me and kicked me in the chest.

"Look at you Kurt, your weak! This is why I thought you would be the perfect distraction." I looked up at him. His face had changed and was licking his fangs with his tongue.

"What do you mean distraction?" he sighed and bent down on his knees.

"Okay I'll spill. Let's go back a year or two to your friends Stefan and Damon. They had killed a vampire who Caleb, the guy who turned me was working for. He was very angry at this and has been planning on killing them ever since."

So that was why this guy who I then knew as Caleb was after them. But what I kept thinking was where I came into this and he continued.

"But he wasn't stupid. He knew that he would be no match against them alone so he found me while I was walking home from glee one week. He knew that they would be moving to Ohio soon so he thought it was best to have someone who knew the area well on his side. Unfortunately even with me he still wouldn't be prepared to fight them at full strength and that's when the idea came to me Kurtsie."

I blanked.

"If they were distracted by something like say another vampire causing chaos then killing them would have been a piece of cake. I needed someone emotional. Someone who would not be able to control his self and become a major pain in the neck for them and at that moment in time I thought you would have been the perfect option. But when I turn you who of all people finds you? Stefan! He takes you in and teaches you the ropes and completely ruins our plans and now we have three vampires to deal with!"

I rested my head against the blades of grass. That was why he turned me, just to be a distraction. My body grew warm with anger and sadness. He was hovering over me with another stake in his hand.

"Well, two vampires really and now it's time I ended this mistake." He raised his steak. I glared at him with my eyes putting all my emotion in to them. "Well that was where you made your mistake Matt." He looked at me in confusion and with all of my energy I reached out and grabbed the stake next to me and in one thrust pierced his heart with it. His eyes went wide with shock and a cold gasp was released from his mouth as his face phased back.

"I am stronger than I look."

In that moment I shoved it further in to his heart. Matt's body started to turn pale and veins were starting to appear all over his body. His face became expressionless and his body stilled. It was over, for now.

It didn't take long for Damon and Stefan to sort everything out. Everyone was compelled to go home and think that Matt had to leave early. I made sure that Blaine wasn't too badly injured before Stefan took him back to his house. After that came the hard part.

I was in my room with Elena while downstairs Stefan was talking to my very hysterical parents. I could hear my dad's cries as Stefan told him what had happened to me. Eager not to listen I tried to focus on Elena who was going through my wardrobe.

"Wow! Your wardrobe looks like it was featured in a vogue magazine!" I smiled at her compliment.

"Thanks. My motto is be fabulous or be a fraud because when you don't look your best your not showing the real you." She let out a small giggle and sat next to me on my bed.

"You should meet my friend Caroline. I have a feeling you two would be best friends!" I let out a small laugh. Elena had been so nice to me since we met and I was starting to become really close with her. I remembered when we would sit and chat around the house about our favourite films and books and watch Project runway. I thought that she wouldn't mind if I asked her this.

"What's going to happen between you and Stefan?"

There was a short silence. Elena turned to me. "What do you mean?"

I was at a stutter for words. "You know the whole mortal dating immortal scenario."

She took in a sharp breath and put her hands on my knee.

"We have talked about it. A while ago I was in a situation where becoming a vampire seemed inevitable and it made me think about my future. Kids, marriage and I realised then that I didn't want to be a vampire but then thinking about it again I realised that Stefan is the only one for me and I couldn't have that if I was with him so I decided that if I wanted to be with him I would have to be with him forever. We have decided that in a year's time on my birthday when I turn twenty that he will turn me."

I looked at her mouth gaped. I didn't truly realise how close they were to another. That only left two more questions.

"So you becoming a vampire is the only way your relationship will survive?"

She moved her hand to my shoulder taking in my tone of voice and expression.

"You're not talking about me and Stefan are you?"

I gave in to her.

"I just don't know what to do! Becoming a vampire has done nothing but make us argue and I am constantly hiding the truth from him. I don't even know if I could tell him, he might run away from me or call me a freak! Would he even want to be like me?"

"Kurt from what I can get from this Blaine guy I don't think he would ever say that you're a freak. He'd be quite stunned yes I mean I remember when I found out. I was petrified of him but it never stopped me loving him and in time I learned to accept it."

She wiped away the tears falling down my face with her hand.

"And maybe one day you will be surprised to find out that Blaine would love you alive or dead."

Before I could answer Stefan entered the room with my dad and Carol behind him. Elena got off the bed and headed over to Stefan's side. I couldn't even look at them. I was probably a monster to them. Dad was probably so ashamed of me that he couldn't even stand the sight of me. After all that has happened to him because of me I wouldn't blame him but instead I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and hold me.

"I am so sorry this happened Kurt. I am a terrible father. I'm supposed to protect you from stuff like this and I have failed every time."

"It's not your fault! Please don't think that dad I love you! You helped me through everything and I don't know what I'd do without you!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I love you too son. Forever and always."

We stayed like that for a long time.

It was after Stefan and Elena had gone home. Dad and Carol were sound asleep while Finn had come home from the party a few hours after and was snoring his head off in his room. I was wide awake sat on my bed thinking about what would happen next. I hadn't heard the last of that vampire. He would know by now that Matt was dead and would be plotting against us right now.

Deciding to calm down I started clearing my desk for something to do when a white fabric fell down the side of it. I picked it up to find that it was a plain white t shirt. Shit! I had totally forgotten about the glee assignment! I sat back down on my bed, we were supposed to think of a word and a song to describe a secret that no one else knew, one that we kept hidden and print it onto the shirts.

It was then that the revelation hit me. It was crazy and selfish and down right dangerous but I knew that I couldn't go on like this. I grabbed my I pod and started finding the song that was going to change everything.

_Next chapter: Kurt makes a life changing decision but how will this effect everyone else around him and little did he know that his secret was about to make a shocking entrance._

I am soooo sorry for the late update but you will have to get used to it since I am finding time to write this fic scarce.


	13. The Truth

I sat on the roof of my house for a while after I had decided what to do. The sun was rising from behind the hills and with it the entire town was lit up as the sunlight hit them.

I wished that I was sharing it with them

I couldn't feel any of it. The ring on my finger ensured of that but I never stopped wishing that I could just once feel the warmth of the sun on my skin without feeling unbearable pain. I slowly rose to my feel and with one last look at the sun which could now be seen clearly as it rose even further into the sky I jumped off the roof and landed softly on the lawn.

_It was time they knew the truth_

"Are you sure you want to do this Kurt?" Carol asked as I put the shirt into my satchel.

"I can't live a lie anymore and keeping it a secret is tearing me away from them. If they accept me then great but if not I'm going to have to erase their memories and I'll be right back to square one. Either way at least I'll know the truth." I threw my satchel around my back and made my way to the door. As I walked outside I heard her voice from behind me.

"I know you may feel alone Kurt but your not, you have your family who still love you and if your friends love you just as much as we do then you'll be just fine."

I paused for a moment. My eyesight shifted back to the door with Carol smiling and me lovingly. I could feel my eyes filling with water as I ran off towards school.

Thank you

Getting the word steamed onto my shirt was pretty easy. I went up to Miss Pilsbury and faked a sneeze in her direction and got it steamed on while she was running to the staff lounge to sanitise herself. Seriously who was she fooling that ginger was the thing she hated about herself.

When I got to glee everyone had already started. At that moment Santana was finishing her performance of songbird by Fleetwood Mac. As she finished the final note she unbuttoned her jacket revealing the word… wait Lebanese? What was that! Brittney walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ok, now it makes sense.

"Thank you for sharing that with us Santana." Mr Schue put his hand on her shoulder as she and Britt made their way back to their seats. "Ok so who's next?" I looked around the room and Blaine rose out of his seat and made his way to him.

"Um, I do Mr Schue but mines a little different." He said.

"Of course! Take it away Blaine!" Mr Schue took a seat next to Rachel as Blaine started talking.

"This assignment was to find the one distinctive thing about myself and wear it with pride and despite recent events there isn't anything that I would want to wear around more than this."

He unzipped his coat and flashed his shirt which made my heart almost break. Right there in bold black were two words

Love Kurt

"Kurt after everything that has happened recently it hasn't changed the way I feel about you. Ever since I met you my life has changed so dramatically. The day you caught me on those stairs and I saw your face I felt like I had just seen an angel. I know we have had our share of problems but I believe in us and I think that this song will tell you that."

My heart was literally bleeding. He got a guitar from one of the stands and strapped it on.

"And I don't think you'll have any trouble recognising it." He gave me a small smile as he started to play.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down!_

_Before you met me I wasn't right but things_

_Were kinda heavy you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine!_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever!_

_You make me, feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream! The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, lets run away and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back!_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight!_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

At the end of the song Blaine had tears down his face and so did I. This was going to be so hard to do and it was completely unfair to him but I had no choice. I got out of my seat and walked up to him. I wiped away his tears with my thumb and kissed him gently.

"Could you sit down there's something I need to say."

He crossed his eyebrows at me for a second before sitting down at his seat.

"Blaine that was beautiful. I can't even describe how I feel at the moment." I took a deep breath.

"As all of you know I have been acting differently since I disappeared and I think it's time I told you why."

Finn looked confused "Wait dude, what do you mean disappeared? You where kidnapped." Everyone else muttered silent agreements. It was now or never.

"I wasn't kidnapped. It was a lie to cover up the truth." There were some gasps coming from the girls. Rachel stood up along with Finn.

"What do you mean cover up!"

"Yeah man what happened!"

"Everything you guys know is about to change and I am so sorry I kept this a secret but it's time I told the truth about what I am." I pressed play on the music box and as the music started I stared directly at Blaine who looked more confused by the song choice but I thought that this was the perfect song that said how much he has helped me.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirits sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run _

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead!_

_Wake me up inside!_

_Wake me up inside!_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run _

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life!_

I pulled back my jacket and everyone's eyes drifted to the two simple words on my shirt.

Blood

Drinker

"Guys, I'm a vampire."

_Next chapter: Kurt's secret is out and everyone has an opinion of it but someone threatens to ruin everything Kurt has worked so hard to maintain._

_Sorry for such a late update but you will have to get used to it since I have rare moments when I can write this. Don't give up on this fic but don't keep looking for it either. Sorry!_

_P.S Teenage dream is by miss Katy Perry and Bring me to life is by Evanescence. _


	14. The Switch

_Hey everyone! I cannot stress to you how sorry I am for this being so late but I have a feeling this is what it is going to be like for a long while. I know what is going to happen in the story it is just finding the time to type it. I don't own glee and here is chapter 14._

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?"

I looked around all the confused faces in the room to find Blaine's who looked more angry than confused.

"Blaine I…."

"No! Save it Kurt!"

I flinched. Blaine had never shouted at me like that before. He got up and stormed out of the classroom.

"Blaine wait!" I shouted as I ran out into the corridor.

Thanks to my speed I managed to catch up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder but he whacked it of like it was burning him.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he looked at me with an anger that I had never seen before.

"What's wrong? First my boyfriend becomes a liar, then he fights with me in front of everyone and then when I try and put it behind us and tell him how much I love him and he goes and takes it like a joke by making up some random shit about himself and practically insulting me in front of everyone by saying that he was never even kidnapped in the first place and that instead he's a..a vampire?"

I was at a loss for words. Ok maybe he had a point, I had just basically put him through hell then told him it was a complete lie and that really I was a mythological creature. God… I am a terrible boyfriend.

"Blaine I…"

"No!" he calmed down a little. "No, I can't put up with this anymore Kurt. I need a break from all of this."

My heart had frozen.

"W-What are you saying?"

He looked at me as tears fell down his face. This couldn't be happening.

"I'm saying that…that for now. We're over."

And with that he walked away.

My heart had sank to my stomach and I collapsed on my knees. _Over? _We couldn't be over. Not after everything that has happened, everything we went through just to have it end here. I was moments from tears when a voice came from behind me.

"Aww isn't that sad!"

I turned around to see the one person I really didn't want around me right now. "Leave now." I said coldly. I slowly raised myself up off the ground as Karofsky made his way towards me. He sneered at me "Your fairy princess break up with you? God Hummel I guess even in the fag world you're a freak!" He laughed bitterly.

"Well I'm a better _fag _than you!" I roared. Karofsky's face turned pale as I talked right to his face. "You're a coward! You go around giving me abuse for being who I am when you're just like me! I'm proud of who I am, I am out of the closet and I have walked around this school with my head held high no matter what comes at me, not teachers, not students and most certainly not losers like you! I have…" I stammered mid sentence "I had a boyfriend who and probably still loves me for myself which is more than what you will ever have because you are closeted homophobic HOMO yourself!"

What happened next was a blur. Karofsky's face was as red as warm blood and being a vampire I knew what that looked like. His right fist collided with my cheek and I felt my back hit the row of lockers next to me. It didn't hurt in fact I could have stopped him easily but for some odd reason I was waiting to see what he was going to do next.

"You little FAG! You think your so perfect but guess what, you're nothing but a loser who's never going to get anything he wants! You're going to die alone and miserable because the only guy who you could get was that loser and even he don't want you! No one wants you around so I think that I am doing everyone a favour and putting you losers out of you're misery early!" He gave me a crooked smile and something shiny caught my eye. Suddenly I felt something sharp hit my stomach and then a searing pain shot from my stomach to the rest of my body. I let out a stifled scream as I looked down. There right under my chest was a small kitchen knife lodged into my small intestine. I slowly sank to the floor with my face flat against the cold surface.

I looked up at Karofsky. He was smiling, he was enjoying this. He slowly turned and started to walk away. When his back was to me I slowly pulled the knife out and the wound was already starting to heal. All these thoughts were swirling in my head.

_He wanted to kill me. In his head he thinks I'm dead and he's happy about it. Blaine's gone so what is the point anymore. Why should I try to be normal anymore when I have nothing to do it for? I'm a vampire so why should I have to take this crap anymore when I could do and have whatever I want?_

It was then that I flipped the switch. There was nothing. I felt nothing. Gazing up at Karofsky I smirked. I rose gracefully off the ground. "I believe your right Karofsky!" He froze, turning back to me his face was pure white with horror. "Put the losers out of their misery early." I vamped out feeling the hunger rush to my throat but there was no way I was going to drink his foul blood so I grabbed the kitchen knife and ran my lips across the blade cleaning it of my blood so there was no chance of him going into transition and then in no time flat I moved all the way across the hall behind him and as he turned towards me I plunged the knife into his throat before he could scream.

Blood oozed down my hand. He looked at me with the same shocked expression with a touch of pain. I gave him a look of false pity and pulled the knife out and with that he collapsed to the floor. His body was still and his eyes had turned dark. He was dead, the guy that made my life a living hell for years was dead and had I any emotion left I would have probably regretted it but this was the fun of being a vampire, you didn't have to care. The hall was then filled with the sound of the bell for the last two periods. Putting the knife in my pocket I strode out of the school. Nothing stopped me, not the bell and not the sound of girls screaming as they found the corpse of the schools best jock lying flat on the cold hard floor.

"Kurt what have you done?" Stefan was waiting for me at my house when I got home along with Damon. It was late when I got home due to stopping for a 'snack'. "I got to McKinley to give you your blood for the week and I find out that a certain jock has died with a ruptured neck! Care to explain?" I sighed, this was not what I wanted to be doing at the moment. "He was a douche anyway so I didn't see the harm." I said bluntly. Stefan looked at me in disapproval "What? What's wrong with you?"

Damon rudely shoved past Stefan and grabbed my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "Oh great!" he turned to Stefan "He's flipped the switch." Stefan looked me with a gawked expression "What? Kurt why!" I shrugged my shoulders "Why not, my boyfriend dumped me because I was trying to be a nice vampire and then I got stabbed my a meathead jock so I thought 'what's the point in trying to act human when being an emotionless vampire is so much more fun' so that's what I am."

Damon lifted his forehead up at this "He's got a point." He said sarcastically.

"Not helping! Kurt we have a pissed off vampire on our backs and your not doing us or yourself any favours by doing this!" I made a bored sound and walked past him.

"Whatever. You two grandpa's can stay out here and talk all you want but I'm gone."

And with that I closed the door on them both.

The next day at school the news of Karofsky's death was everywhere. I had arrived fashionably late around the start of lunch, people were laying flowers on the mural that had been made in the hallway where I killed him. Girls and even a few guys were shedding tears for him. I doubt that if I had died there that day anyone would have done the same, in fact I bet it would have been forgotten by now. It was a simple mural, his picture along with a few of him, Azimio and a few other jocks were stapled to the locker which was decorated with flowers, candles and messages from other students saying how much they were going to miss him. I chuckled at that since he beat up practically everyone here who wasn't on the football team. Still most of them were probably grieving due to this being another of many of the schools football team who has been 'mysteriously' killed and they were never going to get to the finals which was odd because our football team sucked, even when I was on it for the one game we played terribly.

The moment I stepped into glee club I knew that it was going to be interesting. What I didn't know was that Stefan, Damon, Elena and my parents were there too. Everyone's gaze went to me as I walked through the door. I looked over to see Blaine sitting next to Elena, it looked like they had been talking and Blaine's eyes were puffy and red which had meant that he had been crying. Like I cared! He was the one who dumped me.

"Kurt, take a seat." Burt had pointed to the empty chair facing everyone. "What is this an intervention?" I said with a chuckle as I sat down. Stefan looked at Burt for acknowledgement to continue and he gave a small nod, Stefan looked at me with an apologetic look. "We told them."

I glared at him "I guessed that captain obvious but you're a little late. I already told them and guess what? They ignored me and I ended up losing my boyfriend for it!" I said in a cruel and vindictive tone. Mr Schuester slowly raised his hand. "So is he supposed to act like this?" Damon turned to him "Yeah. Not having emotion tends to make new vampires slightly bitchy. In my case narcissistic but could you blame me." he said with a smirk. I looked at all the faces of the new directions, there was concern, upset, confusion but Blaine's seemed to be the only face I couldn't read.

"What did they tell you exactly?" I asked. Everyone seemed surprised by my attention being suddenly on them. Rachel still being the diva she is stood up but was slightly shaking and Finn was trying to comfort her. "They told us what Matt did to you a-and what happened between you and Azimio, next was all the stuff in-between and what happened at Matt's party." I let out a laugh and she let out a small squeak before sitting down. "What happened next? Did they show you there teeth?" Finn got up and walked to where I was sitting. "They didn't have to! They s-stole the surveillance tape from the camera in the hallway. They said they com…pelled?" he turned to Stefan, he gave him a small nod. "Compelled some people to make it seem like it was an accident. They showed us the tape Kurt! I know what Karofsky had been doing was wrong but what you d-did to him it was…it was… just cruel!"

I glared at him. "I'm sorry Finn did you happen to skip the part before that? You know the part where he stabbed me?"

Finn didn't answer so I just carried on. "None of you have any idea what I went through! While you were all moaning and complaining about getting food colouring out of your cloths I was more worried about washing out all the blood! I was bullied and abused and then when… I glanced at Blaine who's face had somewhat softened "When I thought that things were finally getting better everything was taken away from me! My life, my dreams, my future, I am never going to get to do all the things I wanted because of what I've become! I'll never get to New York, get on Broadway, get married! None of it because I'm an evil monster who lives forever!"

Something was stirring inside of me, I didn't know what it was but it hurt. "Kurt?" I shot my head towards Blaine, he had silent tears in his eyes and if I hadn't known any better so had I. "No! You don't get to say anything to me! Not after yesterday!" Blaine flinched. It looked like my words had physically hurt him but he stood up and slowly walked down towards me.

"Kurt…I was wrong."

My full attention was on him now.

"I'm sorry"

Anger had started to form inside of me. _Your sorry?" _I said mockingly. "Sorry isn't good enough! You were the only thing I had left Blaine! I lost everything and you were what kept me going! You were the only thing stopping me from tearing my heart out but you decided to do it for me!"

The feeling was building inside of me and I started cradling myself trying to subdue it. Blaine's eyes were red and his cheeks were covered in hot tears.

"I always knew you'd leave me! Even when I was human I knew that once you realised what a loser I was you would move on to someone else. I always knew that I would be alone, the only difference is now I'm going to be alone forever!"

Pain, sadness, despair, that was what I was feeling. I had opened up my emotions and with it I collapsed onto Blaine who wrapped his arms around me as I fell to the floor.

I let the tears fall freely as I sobbed into his chest.

We stayed like that for a while before he lifted my chin so we were face to face. "I am never going to leave you Kurt. I love you." I let out a small laugh biting my lip. "Really? Do you really think you can love this." I vamped out and bared my fangs at him. There were loud gasps from the entire club. Rachel was cowering slightly behind Finn who just stood there blank in shock. Mercedes looked like her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets and even Puck was hiding behind a dumbstruck Mr Schue. Blaine's face didn't falter at all, he merely stroked my cheek. I slowly closed my mouth at this as his faced moved closer to mine. "You could be a wood nymph for all I care but I will always love you." And with that he closed the distance between us.

There he was, kissing me full vamp and he didn't even care. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. It lasted for five minutes and they were the best of my existence.

When everything had settled we were all sat on chairs. I was sat on Blaine who was rubbing circles on my back.

"Blaine?"

"Hmph?" he muffled.

"Could I be a snow nymph instead? It just seems more appropriate."

He and everyone else started laughing. I turned to him to see his eyes watering.

"What?" I asked

"You see, no matter what you are you will always be you Kurt." He might have just broken my heart again there and I nuzzled into his neck.

There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to see Becky Jackson waddling up to Stefan and handing him a small letter.

"What's this?" he asked

"Was at the mail room for you." Was all she said and walked out.

He carefully opened the letter and started reading it. Everyone's eyes were on his as his face fell

"It's him"

_Next chapter: Kurt and Blaine try to have one last night of peace before all hell breaks loose in Ohio._

Again guys I am sorry this is so late but I have a lot on my plate at the moment. Don't worry we are close to the end and then I have a really great new idea for a fic. Until then I'll see you (whenever I can!)


	15. The Last night

_Hello everyone. Words cannot describe how sorry I am to have kept you waiting this long! In short I had a lot of work put on me over the last few months and I couldn't find time alone to write it so I hope you can forgive me. After this there will be two more chapters and an epilogue, it took me a bit to get back into the character so hopefully it won't be any different. Plus my next fic (when I get the chance to write it) will be based in the Darker than Black universe! No characters from the show but maybe some of the powers! This chapter will contain something of a sexual nature but I'm afraid that I am not experienced enough to write smut that would be anyway believable. Anyway enough of my babbling! Here is chapter 15!_

_Stefan_

_You will meet me at the waterfall in the woods outside of town at midnight tomorrow or I will kill everyone in this town starting with that precious little human you hold so dear. After eighty years you will finally pay for what you did, hold on to these last moments of life you have for soon I shall drive a steak right through your heart. Till we meet for the last time_

_Ealdin_

The drive to the Salvatore house was longer than normal. I had personally sent everyone else home except Blaine who was currently resting on my shoulder.

"Who is this guy Stefan and what in the world did you do to make him so pissed at you?"

He parked outside of the house and turned to me. "I killed his mate. Ealdin and his partner Iria were very old vampires from the medieval times. They were uncontrollable, destroyed entire settlements out of boredom. Eventually Klaus, one of the original vampires who I was once an ally of decided that they needed to be stopped if we wanted our existence to remain a secret. One night Klaus had brought me with him to where they were residing and there he attacked the pair. Being far older than them meant that they were no match and within less than a minute he had Iria pinned to the floor while I drove a steak into her heart. Ealdin had run off and we had never heard of him again...until now."

I looked to Blaine when Stefan had finished. True that this guy seemed like a total psychopath but then again if anyone had taken Blaine from him he didn't know if he could ever let it go. Blaine planted a small kiss to my cheek then turned towards Damon. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well shorty we're going to tear his head off and stuff it with garlic!" Damon joked. Blaine sat frozen in his seat and I shot a glare towards Damon as if trying to say _he's not an idiot! Be serious!_ Which Damon seemed to register.

"We're going to meet him at the waterfall. Hopefully two against one should be enough to stop him but we can't deny that his age puts him at an advantage plus we have bunny boy Stefan here who thanks to his diet isn't as strong as he should be." He said with a glance over to Stefan who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. I pondered the problem for a moment.

"What if it was three against.."

"NO!"

I shot a look to Stefan thinking that it was him but to my surprise Blaine was looking at me as if I had lost my mind. "No way! You are NOT going to fight that guy Kurt he's too dangerous!"

"Hold on kid! He might have a point." Damon intervened.

"Damon you can't be serious?!"

"I'm perfectly serious Stefan! Face it, we _need_ him if we hope to have any chance of survival."

"But..." Blaine seemed to be at a loss for words. I placed my hand on his face and turned it so he was looking directly at me.

"Honey, please. I know how dangerous this is but I need you to trust me. Once he is gone we can finally put all of this behind us."

His face was unreadable. He knew I was right, he knew that this was the only way to escape the darkness we were in and move forward to something brighter.

"I don't want to lose you"

I locked the door behind me as I made my way towards the bed where Blaine was sitting.

"You won't lose me"

"You can't know that! This guy could literally rip you in half and I can't stand the thought of being without you Kurt."

I felt his words hit me like bricks. I placed my hand over his and kissed him softly, when I pulled back his eyes were still full of concern.

"I know how dangerous this is Blaine but if I don't stop him I'll never be able to move on, _we _will never be able to move on."

Blaine's eyes fixed on mine. "But what about the immortality thing? I'm going to age and you're not and I don't care what you say Kurt you are not going to want me when I'm old and have no teeth."

I couldn't resist a chuckle escaping my lips. I placed my hand on his cheek. "You could be ancient and that wouldn't stop me from loving you."

The smile he gave me then was one of the purest most beautiful things I had ever seen. He placed his lips back on mine as he lowered me on to the bed. As we continued I started to notice our cloths coming off one by one but I didn't care one bit. When we pulled away from each other we were both completely naked. He was breathtaking, I had always thought he was beautiful but this was completely different. His chest was so hard, I could tell all the time he spent in the gym was paying off. He had hair but only in the places where you would expect it to be, my eyesight travelled south and if I though he was shockingly gorgeous before nothing could have prepared me for that, I won't go into detail but I'm pretty sure that he could put any porn actor to shame. I travelled back to his face, he was gazing at me the same way I was at him.

"You're beautiful"

Oh if it was possible to love this man any more. I knew what I wanted to do, I knew that it was time, that this was the perfect time to do it. I let my hand roam his chest and looked at him intently trying to convey in any way what I was thinking and he seemed to understand. He placed his hand over mine.

"Are you sure?"

Always the gentleman. I smiled at him and placed my other hand on his cheek.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Because if this was to be our last night together then I wouldn't have it any other way.

_Next chapter: The day has come. Everything that has happened to Kurt has led up to this moment but will it end in great joy or great sorrow. As the battle reaches its climax one will make a decision that will change Kurt's life forever. _


End file.
